Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest
by Sailor Janus
Summary: After the events of Void’s Assault, the Chosen find themselves in another world on a mission to locate and return all the missing Digimon back to their world. This may prove to be more trying for a new world means new rules to follow and challenges.
1. Journey's Beginning

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest  
Chapter 1  
Journey's Beginning  
By  
Sailor Janus

Disclaimer: Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei. I only own the season worlds and characters that I have created for this story.

Author's Notes: Takes place after Diminished Light: Void's Assault.

_As the Light continued to fade, storms of the heart swept through the lifeless void, pronouncing the end for the former warriors. Harmony rose, breaking through the chaos as Kindness reigned anew. Knowledge believed in its ability and Fate stood for its own destiny. Dreams awakened, and Courage declared it would not surrender. Winds shrieked, fires burned, waves crashed and the earth scorned, yet Purity found purpose, Friendship stayed fearless as Truth broke free of doubt. The vengeance continued its strife to rip them apart but Faith found meaning, Justice discovered the honor within. Sympathy saw through the fog of selfishness and Time found value in what is known. Even as the hatred and destruction persisted, Miracles came forth refusing to abandon anyone. Love proved to stand strong and unyielding and Strength proved to be mightier than fear itself. Spirit came to life and the diminished Light glowed with glory as Hope was no longer lost and Darkness discovered that it was never alone. Together the Chosen discovered their inner power of heart yet, the victory was not as they had wished it to be for the battle was far from over. Accepting the challenge as one to find their missing partners and friends of the Digital World, they set forth on another journey, one that will prove most trying and rewarding alike. _

* * *

Birds chirped softly in the distance as a breeze whispered gently in the air, swaying in a graceful waltz. Motomiya Daisuke groaned as he opened his eyes and saw thin blades of grass. The last thing he remembered was lights flashing through colors that seemed to swirl, bleed, and mix as the world seemed to spin, flip, and drop out from under him. Sensations of flying, falling, pressure and numbness had flooded his body before everything went black. Just the memory of the whole experience however, was enough to turn his stomach. He felt nauseous at best, but for some reason his back was killing him.

"Has the room stopped spinning yet?"

"Hikari?" He gasped at the familiar voice close to his ear.

"Dai?" She wiggled but found she was still pinned down.

"Ow! Stop kicking me." A thickly accented voice cried out as she realized that something rather warm was nestled on her chest. She blushed crimson as she lifted her head and spotted a tuft of blonde hair. "Um, Takeru? Is that you?"

"Hm?"

"Can you get off me? This is rather embarrassing."

The teen's head snapped up as he swore. "I'm sorry, Catherine! I didn't know…" He stared down at her chest and turned a deeper shade of red than she was. "I-I-I I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

"Didn't do what?" Yagami Hikari squirmed but was unable to move too far. "Why do we have to land like this? We usually only do this when we return from the Digital World."

"I don't know but Takeru was being a pervert." A new voice explained to the surprise of the group.

"Jyou?" Takashi Takeru gritted his teeth as he realized that it was the eldest Chosen who was making it difficult for the others to move. "I'm not a pervert. It was an accident and can you get off my back?"

After much struggling the small group of Chosen finely untangled their limbs and managed to stand up. It was then however that they noticed there was something very different about each of them.

"What the?" Daisuke stared in confusion at the fingerless ice blue gloves he wore. His puzzled brown eyes roved up his arm to discover sleeves that reached his elbows in black with what appeared to be blue flames in the middle. Over the shirt was a bright blue vest that matched his pants. "Why did our clothes change again?"

Hikari frowned as she noted that his goggles were now black with icy blue lenses. Her eyes fell towards the blue tag and dropped to the black belt adorned with two pouches and a buckle with the symbol of Miracles on it. She glanced towards Takeru who was trying to avoid looking at the French girl. The fact that he was dressed in a red lace up tunic didn't help tone down his flushed face at all. Instead he nonchalantly ran a black gloved hand through his blonde hair as he brushed his other one again his black pants. She realized that he too wore a belt similar to Daisuke's only his had the symbol of Hope. "Something odd is going on here. Where is everyone else?"

"I think I preferred my other outfit better," Catherine Beaumont murmured as she chewed on her bottom lip in slight discomfort. Her silver tank top style shirt barely reached her belly and left a good amount of cleavage exposed. A long sleeved sheer light green top was over it, but even that hadn't covered her navel. A short matching green skirt in a jagged cut hem fell from her hips from underneath a long silver skirt that looked as though it had been shredded. She stomped her green ankle length boots and crossed her arms above her green belt, feeling rather exposed.

Hikari gave her a sympathetic smile then turned towards Kido Jyou who was digging in the matching pouch of his black belt. She frowned at his brown jacket and pants worn over a white v neck shirt then glanced at her own clothing and nearly gasped in shock. The first thing she noticed was the black thigh high boots worn with a knee length black skirt that was open in the front. Under it was a deep purple mini skirt. She also wore a black off the shoulder top under a purple corset-like tank top, both of which left her midsection bare. The only other thing covering her arms were elbow length gloves in the same shade as her mini skirt and corset-like top. She too looked speculatively at the pouches as well as the symbol of Light on her purple belt.

Daisuke snickered as Takeru continued to avert his eyes away from Catherine. His smug grin fell however once he noticed what Hikari was wearing and unconsciously dropped his jaw as he stared at her.

"Hey, Daisuke. I think you have something on your chin," Takeru smirked as the Chosen leader quickly rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

"Daisuke!" Hikari blushed as she realized that he was referring to her clothing. She chewed on her lip and brushed a hand through her hair suddenly feeling nervous.

"Right. Sorry. We came here for a reason and that's to find the digimon."

"Um, Gennai didn't exactly tell us about how to do that. What do we do? Search? And once we find them then what?" Jyou pushed his glasses further up his nose as he gazed around. "I don't see the others around here either which might mean that we were split up again."

The two younger men's heads snapped up as they too looked for any sign of their other friends having been too distracted by the girl of their choice.

Takeru cleared his throat and folded his arms over his chest. "I guess it can't hurt. I just wish we knew where everyone else was."

Suddenly a musical chime echoed through the air to the shock of the five Chosen. They exchanged glances and looked around curiously. At a loss for the source Daisuke reached into one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a rectangular electronic device that wasn't there the first time. He gaped in puzzlement as it switched on to reveal none other than a rather familiar face from the Digital World.

"Gennai!" Hikari quickly pulled out a similar device from her own pouch and gestured for the others to do the same.

"Greetings, Chosen. As you can tell, you are not in the Digital World nor your own." He began explaining to the full attention of the twenty young adults, who though were separated into groups, were up to the challenge set forth before them. "You have been split up to take on the task you had agreed to locating and returning the digimon to their own world. In order to do so you must make use of new digivices. These are special ones that are equipped with the Digital Retrieval System or DRS for short. These systems are on each of your D-Quads. You will find that the D-Quads are a digivice unlike any other possessing the ability to detect and communicate with one another, log data, as well as track, analyze, and retrieve digimon respectively. You will also find supplies you may need in your travels. Remember, you are in a world unlike any you have experienced before. Do heed caution as you partake in your journey and good luck."

The face quickly disappeared from the screen as though it had never been there in the first place. Takeru frowned at the D-Quad then searched the other pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Catherine studied him with curious blue eyes.

"The D-Terminal. The digimon can't-" He pause as a pained expression formed on his features. "-use the Digimentals without them. But they're not with us so it wouldn't matter anyway."

Daisuke grinned reassuringly as Hikari place a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find them and it'll be just like old times again."

"As long as you and V-mon don't still snore loud enough to wake the dead." Takeru smirked as the leader's jaw dropped.

"Hey! At least I can cook."

Hikari cringed as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand in silent laughter. "Oh no, let's not go over that again…. I can't believe that you had a bet with Yamato over Takeru and I learning how to cook."

Daisuke draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Well, you proved to be able to not give everyone food poisoning…. Unlike the _hopeless chef_ over there."

Catherine glanced at Jyou in confusion who was also watching the three squabbling teens in silence. "Do you understand what they are talking about?"

"To put it simply. Takeru can't cook and Hikari can….kind of. Daisuke and Yamato had a bet going because Takeru and Hikari had to make something for school. I can't remember what they made but it was a disaster from what I heard which brings up the question, Catherine. Do you know how to cook?"

The French girl blinked and nodded. "_Oui_. I mean yes. I can cook many things."

"Then it might be best for you to keep Takeru out of the kitchen."

"Hey!" The blonde haired boy spun around and glared at his elder. "I'm not that bad!"

"Um, not to break up the party, but I think we have digimon to look for and possibly civilization," Hikari said, in an attempts to bring everyone's focus back to their new situation.

"Right. Let's try heading east and we'll see where it leads us." Daisuke nodded as he pointed towards a clearing. "Maybe we'll get likely and find someplace that has food because I don't know about you guys, but it's been a while since Hikari and I last ate."

"Sounds like a plan," Catherine smiled and together the quintet started off.

* * *

Asukai Tani stared out into the ocean, watching the waves lap lazily against the shore. The wind blew through her dark pigtails and she turned back to the others in her party. The only one she had met before was Ishida Yamato. The other three were complete strangers to her even though the red haired guy had apparently been seeing one of her sisters. She pushed at her indigo bandana briefly brushing her fingers again her violet colored goggles.

Yamato glanced at the fidgeting girl and laughed. "It's okay, Tani. They won't bite."

She nodded as the long tan colored sleeveless duster he wore billowed in the wind against his khaki pants and long sleeved copper shirt. She turned and studied the lavender haired girl wearing a short green sleeveless dress over a pair of brown pants, a light tan colored short sleeved top with green boots and short green gloves. The girl was talking to a young man with indigo colored hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was clad in a blue-gray long sleeved shirt the laced up in the front with black pants. A red haired young man stood near them intently studying the D-Quad dressed in a yellow long sleeved tunic with a pair of brown pants and gloves.

The lavender haired girl looked at Tani for a moment then turned around and whispered to her boyfriend. "Who's she? I've never seen her before."

"Maybe one of Ami's sisters?" He replied and nodded towards the young woman. "She has tag and crest."

"Right." The girl stepped towards the brunette and smiled. "Hi, I'm Inoue Miyako and this is my boyfriend Ichijouchi Ken. Um, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Asukai Tani. It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked down at her clothing and flushed. It wasn't something she could ever fathom wearing. An indigo lace-up vest over a teal corset-like top with matching shorts under a knee length shredded indigo skirt. Purple bands hugged her upper arms from above teal and indigo colored elbow length gloves. She stared down at her indigo colored slippers and sighed. "I guess we don't really have a choice in what we're wearing around here."

Miyako laughed. "Don't worry. You look fine."

Tani nodded as Yamato and Izumi Koushiro joined them. "So I guess it's just the five of us. I hope the others are okay."

"This D-Quad is rather fascinating," Koushiro said, as he studied the device. "I wonder how you get the communication mechanism working?" Suddenly Yagami Taichi's face appeared on the screen to the shock of the red head who nearly dropped it in surprise.

"Koushiro! Hey! Is Hikari with you?"

"Eh, Taichi! No, she's not. Yamato, Ken, Miyako and uh…"

Yamato immediately made a grab for the digivice, snatching it away from Koushiro. "Hey, Taichi! Have you seen Sora?"

"Yeah, she's here. Have you seen Hikari?"

"No. Have you tried contacting her D-Quad?"

The brunette blinked then slapped a hand to his face. Just then Takenouchi Sora popped up on the screen. "No, he didn't. He chose randomly rather than alphabetically."

"I couldn't figure out how to get the stupid thing to work!" Taichi shouted from off screen.

"He randomly pressed buttons. If it was a cell phone he would have ended up calling Bolivia."

Yamato chuckled. "Just keep my fiancée safe, okay, Taichi and I'll keep Tani out of trouble."

The brunette leader's face appeared on the screen for a moment. "Tani is with you?"

Sora shoved him out of the way. "Hey, it should be Tani and I keeping you two out of trouble!"

"Yeah!" Tani stepped in and leaned over Yamato as she plucked the device out of his hand. "Remember, Tai, you have the Crest of Courage, not stupidity. You don't have to do everything and it's okay to be afraid." She ducked under Yamato's intercepting arm as he tried to snag the D-Quad away from her. "And don't worry, Sora. I'll keep your fiancé from doing anything stupid as well as long as you keep my boyfriend under control."

"Deal." The screen went fuzzy as shouts erupted from the device. Taichi's face next appeared as he glared at his girlfriend. "We don't need any help keeping out of trouble."

"Uh huh. We'll see about that. Love ya, Tai." She giggled as she skipped off but suddenly found the ground coming fast to meet her as her legs were knocked out from under her.

Koushiro sighed and inspected his D-Quad carefully. "You two have your own digivices. I'd prefer mine not to get broken before I have fully been able to analyze its abilities and how it work it more closely."

Tani dusted herself off as she stumbled up from the large mass of sand she fell in. Miyako grinned at her and gave her a victory sign.

"That was great. Even better than playing 'Keep Away' with the remote with Daisuke when he wanted to watch some big soccer tournament."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't get shoved into a large bowl of popcorn that decided to lodge itself around your ass. It took over ten minutes to remove because everyone was laughing so hard." Ken glowered at his girlfriend as she started cracking up even more.

"Oh man, I should have never thrown it to Hikari when I did. She went down hard when Daisuke had fallen off of the sofa trying to catch it and crashed into her."

Ken shook his head at the memory. "It's a miracle that neither of them had a concussion. I don't think I've ever seem him apologize so much before." He looked up and frowned. "Um, I think we're being left behind…."

Miyako's head snapped up and her jaw dropped. "Hey! A little notice would be nice!" She grabbed Ken's wrist and sprinted after the rest of their group.

Tani turned around at looked at the couple in surprise. "Oh sorry, we're weren't actually going to leave you. We haven't really decided which direction would be the best to take."

"I think going south would be our best choice," Koushiro offered. "I mean if everyone else agrees."

"Sounds better than just standing around and the sooner we start moving the best chance we have of locating the digimon." Yamato nodded as he addressed the other Chosen.

"Well, then if everyone's ready, let's go!" Tani started off as the others trailed after her.

* * *

Taichi brushed the autumn leaves from his thick brown hair and scowled at his childhood friend. Sora, now clothed in a baby pink high necked top that barely covered her stomach with short sheer sleeves, a dark blue pair of shorts that almost looked like a skirt and thigh high beige colored boots was shaking with laughter. She adjusted the pink headband in her short red hair and look at him innocently before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Do you need some help with your D-Quad?" Her brown eyes twinkled with amusement as he glowered at her.

"I can figure it out for myself thank you, Sora."

Tachikawa Mimi studied her long sleeveless white vest that went down to her mid thigh. Under it was a small dusty rose pink tank top that barely reached her belly and a pink mini skirt. Long fingerless spring green gloves stopped short of her shoulder and matching green calf length boots completed her look. She shoved at her long hair that to her dislike, fell past her shoulders in waves. "I guess this isn't too bad." She shifted her gaze to her boyfriend Michael Nicholson who was decked out in copper toned lace up vest and matching pants with a long sleeved forest green shirt. He looked at his brown gloves and shrugged.

"It could be worse. Then again, I'd prefer to have a hat." He flipped the curly strands of blonde hair from his face. "The first chance I get, I'm gonna straighten out this mess."

"And you say I worry about my looks too much," Mimi snickered at her boyfriend as he folded his arms and pouted.

"Guys have images to uphold too."

"And what a manly image it is." Mimi grinned as she wrapped her arms around him. He narrowed his eyes and sulked further.

"Now you're making fun."

"You know, this kind of reminds me of an RPG," Chichos "Rosa" Sanchez said as she looked over her outfit consisting of a cream colored top with gold crisscrossing laces for sleeves and a short rose gold pleated skirt. Gold bands were joined from her wrists to her elbows with crisscrossing gold laces and on her feet were gold colored slippers with laces that crisscrossed as well up to her knees. She fluffed her short dark ponytail out and bit her lip. "Have any of you played any video games before?"

Taichi and the other older Chosen blanched. He glanced down at his black jacket with gray bandanas tied above his elbows over a gray shirt and black pants with another gray bandana tied at his left knee and sighed. Frighteningly enough, the teenaged girl did have a point but it wasn't exactly something he cared to discuss at the moment. He pulled at his black goggles and grinned nonchalantly as he fiddled with his digivice. "Um, let's not talk about that right now."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story," Sora jumped in to the relief of the others.

"Something that I don't care to relive ever again," Michael muttered as Mimi clutched onto his arm.

Rosa blinked in confusion at them but left the subject alone.

"I think I got it!" Taichi cheered in triumph. "Hikari? Hikari?"

"Big brother?" A puzzled sounding voice inquired as an equally speculative face of a brunette teen appeared on the screen.

"Hikari! Are you okay? You're safe, right?"

The screen shook a bit as though his sibling had been startled by the outburst. "Yes, I'm fine. Daisuke, Takeru, Catherine, and Jyou are also with me. Why do you ask?"

Taichi scratched the back of his head as he began to pace as he talked. "Oh, you know. Doing the big brother thing and checking up on you."

"You mean being overly protective."

"Hey! I am not."

Hikari sighed. "You are too. But remember I can take care of myself and I'm not alone either. Everything will be fine." She paused a moment and smiled. "And I know that you're doing this because you love me and I still love you, but I am stronger now. Stronger than I used to be."

Taichi smiled back at his little sister as he reflected on how much she had grown up. "I know. I just want you to be safe. I don't like it when you're hurt."

"I'll be fine, big brother. Trust me."

He nodded as he drew a deep breath and exhaled. "I do. Hey, can I talk to Daisuke? Leader to leader?"

"Taichi-"

"I'm not going to threaten him or anything. I think it's great you two are together and have no problems with it whatsoever. I just want to talk to him."

Hikari gazed into the earnest shine in her brother's eyes before she agreed. "Remember to watch out for yourself, big brother."

Daisuke's face suddenly filled the screen. "Um, you wanted to talk to me, Taichi?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you again that I know your intentions for my little sister are honorable but I still want you to promise to take care of her."

"Of course I will, Taichi. She means more than anything to me."

Taichi sighed as he closed his eyes, satisfied with the younger leader's answer. "Good, because I have enough to worry about with Tani not being here and instead I have to watch out for Sora as Yamato is keeping an eye out for Tani."

Daisuke blinked in surprise. "Whoa. Kinda sucks for you guys, but I'm sure you'll be back together again when this is over."

"Yeah. We have some missing friends to find after all. Thank you, Daisuke."

"You've done a good job of protecting her yourself, Taichi. Now it's my turn. I promise not to let you down." Daisuke glanced up and flinched. "Um, better go. Hikari is looking at me suspiciously."

"Okay. Be careful. All of you."

"Don't worry, we will."

Taichi stared at the now blank screen a moment before shoving the D-Quad back into its pouch. He turned back to the others and grinned. "Okay, now that I know Hikari is safe let's go."

Mimi angled a look at Michael. "Someone is being an overprotective older brother."

"True, but considering the fact that he had no idea where she was for years then lost her again after finding her in a few short days can you blame him?"

"Guess not when you put it like that." She smiled as she glanced back towards the others. "So where to?"

Sora studied the map displayed on her D-Quad. "West looks good to me."

"Then west it is," Taichi nodded and together the group headed off.

* * *

Lazy flakes of snow drifted from the sky as Wallace Bailey studied the mountain before him. His blue eyes shifted towards the three young women chatting enthusiastically on one of the D-Quads. The only one he was vaguely familiar with was Asukai Ami. Her reddish burgundy curls were swept up in a messy bun allowing a few tendrils to face in her pale face. Her brown, red, and gold colored cape fluttered in the breeze over a tiny magenta shirt that left her stomach exposed and a long ankle length skirt that bled from a rich gold, to orange and ending with a deep red. She pulled at her long magenta colored gloves and pouted at the darker haired girl. Quieter of the two, the raven haired girl fought for her digivice as Ami tried to yank it away. Dressed in an olive green sleeveless dress with a cream colored outer layer she definitely had a royal appearance compared to the other two, especially with the off the shoulder olive green sleeves that were tied to her arms with thick ribbon.

The third member of the trio however had a different air to her that Wallace couldn't help but feel uncertain of. She was tall with short unruly violet hair. Her sapphire blue eyes glimmered as she snickered at Ami. She was clad in what looked like a black leather jacket, but the front half only reached her waist as the back continued down to the back of her knees. Under that was a teal turtleneck and matching pants paired off with black knee-high boots.

"I believe they're all sisters," Hida Iori said softly. He tucked his hands in his long brown coat, which he wore over a deep orange high-necked shirt and black pants. "Triplets to be exact, though they don't look too much alike. Contact lenses and hair dye can do wonders to alter one's appearance."

Wallace nodded absently and glanced down at his long black coat, worn over a burgundy top and blue pants. The bottom of his burgundy colored bandana slapped lightly against the back of his neck and he sighed.

"I think Akina wants you to tell her boyfriend hi for her."

"I do not, Shina," the dark haired young woman glared as she flushed. "I can tell him myself, thank you very much."

Shina laughed. "And just what did you two talk about on the internet? Hm, sister dear."

"I think I may want to plug my ears…."Ami blushed as looked apologetically to Tani on the digivice who appeared to be trying not to laugh at her sisters' banter.

Akina's jaw dropped. "Get your minds out of the gutter. Nothing of that nature happened in any form whatsoever!" She spun around to stomp off but froze at the sight of the two young men staring at them. "As if I couldn't get even more mortified." She slapped a hand to her face, took a deep breath then grabbed her sisters' arms and yanked them over frowning at them. "We're being rude."

"Oh! Oops," The red head bowed in apology. "I am Asukai Ami. It's nice to meet you. This is Asukai Akina and Asukai Shina, my older sisters though only by minutes."

Shina bowed as well and cocked her head at the two boys. "So, you know who we are, it's your turn."

"Hida Iori," the tall brunette replied with a bow.

"Wallace Bailey or Bailey Wallace as you might say it," the blonde bowed respectfully.

"An American?" Shina blinked in surprise as Ami said a quick goodbye to Tani.

"Born and raised."

She smirked as she folded her arms. "Interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting? Is there something wrong with the fact that I'm not Japanese? Michael is also American, Rosa is from Mexico and Catherine is French-"

"Whoa, boy. Take it easy," Shina held out her hands then shook her head as she sighed. "I didn't mean anything by it. In fact I like American culture."

Wallace rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're wasting time just standing here."

"You're the one who is making a big fuss over nothing."

"I'm not making a fuss!"

"Yes, you are."

Wallace gritted his teeth and swore at the sky. "Fine. Let's just go."

"I believe our best choice will be north," Iori said calmly as he showed the map displayed on his digivice.

"Fine. Let's just go." Wallace stalked off leaving the others to follow.

Ami frowned in confusion. "He didn't act that cold before."

Iori shook his head. "There must be more to it than just acting out and more than likely we'll find out the hard way."

Akina nodded as she glanced from Shina to the blonde American. It seemed her sister had once again found her way under someone's skin but the reason behind that was still a mystery. She could only hope that whatever it was that it wouldn't hinder their journey and the task they set off to accomplish.

* * *

Author's Notes: This took longer to complete than expected. What may seem rather simple at the moment is going to become more involved and complicated as the story moves forward.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the second part of my series. This is only the beginning after all.


	2. Challenging Events

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest  
Chapter 2  
Challenging Events  
By  
Sailor Janus

Hikari closed her eyes and smiled up in the warm sunlight. She sighed happily and for the first time in a long time actually felt alive. "It's really nice here. The weather is perfect and reminds me of spring."

_"Oui._ It's kind of invigorating," Catherine agreed as she spun in a circle then giggled. "I kind of feel like a little girl again."

"It is nice here," Takeru nodded grinning as the French girl continued to spin in circles as they walked. "It's definitely better than the trash file where the weather was going insane."

"Don't remind me. I nearly drowned in that place," Jyou groaned as he shuddered in reflection.

"Better than freezing to death."

"In what way?"

"You'd die a lot quicker." Takeru's response startled Catherine causing her to lose her balance mid-spin and crash into the blonde boy who caught her around the waist. He blinked in astonishment at the tears that flooded her bright blue eyes. "Catherine?"

Her fists pounded against his chest as she choked on a sob. "Don't talk like that. I don't want to remember that horrible place or see you like that ever again!"

"Catherine." Takeru stood there and held her as she clung onto him. He glanced over his shoulder at his spiky haired friend and realized that the leader was still walking. "Daisuke?"

Hikari shifted her focus from the couple to her boyfriend, sprinting towards him as she called out his name. "Dai. Daisuke!"

He blinked as though snapping out of a trance and slowly turned around stared at Hikari's concerned face. He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I guess my mind wandered off somewhere."

"Are you sure? You're acting a bit distant."

"Don't worry about me, Hikari. Everything is fine. I'm just wondering how far we have to go before we reach civilization. That is if it exists here."

"Thinking with your stomach, huh, Daisuke," Takeru chuckled as he shook his head at his friend. "You never change."

"Hey, a guy's gotta eat." He shrugged and continued walking.

Hikari bit her lip and sighed as she trotted off after him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Daisuke flinched at the coolness of her words as he came to a stop. "I just think we're taking things too lightly. Yeah, the place is nice compared to where we just were but we shouldn't drop our guard. Not yet at least."

"He does have a point," Jyou said as he stepped forward. "We don't even know what kind of world this is. Looks can be deceiving after all."

"I don't trust this place. Not until we get a better look." Daisuke angled his gaze towards the others pausing at Hikari.

"Of course," she whispered in understand with a slight nod.

"Did I miss something?" Takeru looked at the pair and scowled at them. Hikari drew a sharp breath and turned her head to Daisuke who met her questioning gaze with his own. The blonde teen tilted his head at them in question. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm lost too," Jyou said as he ran a hand through his hair and pushed his glasses more firmly against the bridge of his nose. Catherine nodded in agreement.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow then slapped his forehead. "Sorry. You guys weren't there. I forgot."

"Still lost…"

"Koushiro's possessed PS2 that he got for his 16th birthday," Hikari jumped in. She chewed on her lip and avoided Daisuke's stunned expression.

"Hikari-"

"I think Jyou was visiting Shinn at college," she cut in as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Be glad you weren't there. It was more like a nightmare."

Takeru blinked as realization hit him. "Oh, I remember that! What was it again? You two, Ken, Mimi, Michael, Taichi, and your digimon got sucked into one of those RPGs that you guys were addicted to. Now I remember. Koushiro had to practically play nonstop to avoid getting you guys killed. Miyako, Iori, and I had to tag in several times before he had a nervous breakdown. He didn't play any video games for years after that. In fact, none of you did."

"Is that what you're referring to, Daisuke?" Jyou inquired earning a glare.

The spiky haired teen cleared his throat as he stole a glance at his girlfriend before he answered. "You try living in a video game and tell me how you feel."

"That sounds awful," Catherine murmured as looked at the other couple in pity.

Hikari nodded with a pained expression. "Poor Mimi nearly had a split personality from being two different characters. At least they were never supposed to be on screen at the same time." She shook her head sadly and closed her eyes in thought for a moment. "I wonder who the blonde girl and boy were. I felt as though I knew the girl but I know that I have never seen her before in my life."

"Yeah. I kinda know the feeling." He turned on his heel ready to continue walking when something caught his eye. "Oh, shit. I was expecting to find a baby digimon or some other type of digimon but not that!"

Takeru looked as well and gasped at the sight of an army clad in shining armor carrying swords and lances as they descended on the small group. "What are we going to do? We can take on that many people. Not to mention how exactly would we be able to defend ourselves? We don't have any weapons."

Catherine cringed as she shrank back to Takeru, her blue eyes wide and fearful. "Maybe they won't hurt us."

"We're strangers in a strange land. Somehow I doubt that," Jyou said bitterly as they crowded together.

Hikari bit her lip as she step back closer to her boyfriend. "Do you have any ideas, Daisuke?" She looked at him after receiving no reply to find him frozen, his breath shallow and his eyes extremely wide." "Daisuke! Snap out of it!"

Takeru turned his head and stared in disbelief at their leader. "What the hell's wrong with him? Daisuke!" He glanced helpless back at the approaching army and swore. Things just seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

* * *

Miyako squinted as she stared out into the distance of what appeared to be a gold colored building. "Is that… a sand castle?"

Ken frowned from her side as he too looked. "I'm not sure. It kind of looks like it though."

"But who would live in a sand castle?"

"I don't know the answer to that either."

Miyako raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and poked him in the shoulder. "I didn't expect you to, smart-ass."

"I'm glad you noticed, though I think my intelligence comes from a different region of my body." He smirked as she elbowed him then stuck out her tongue.

"This place is peculiar though," Tani commented softly. "I wonder how long it'll take before we find the digimon."

"There's no telling." Koushiro shook his head and took out his D-Quad. "I can't seem to be able to make it track anything down yet."

"I'll feel better once I know Gabumon and the others are safe. After seeing what happened to the Digital World…" Yamato paused as his eyes hardened in anger. He clinched his hands into fists and looked at his feet. "We should have been there to help."

"Don't blame yourself," Tani said gently. "We don't know what was going on there and life well, I don't know about you guys but it kind of went out of control."

"Right." Koushiro agreed, his dark eyes shining with determination. "And now we're going to make things right."

Yamato nodded slowly, his face very solemn. "It still doesn't change the fact that we weren't there when they needed us most."

"Guilt will not help us in the least," Ken said softly. "Trust me, I know."

Miyako grabbed her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it, aware that he was referring to the death of his elder brother Osamu. "We still have another chance."

"Right. Sorry, man." Yamato replied, his voice now sober as he took the genius's words to heart.

"Well, now that we're all depressed, shall we continue on?"

Tani blinked not even realizing that they had stopped walking. She turned her head and stared at into the ocean as through entranced by something. "What type of world do you suppose this may be? It's not the Digital World or our own. I wonder if there are even people here and if they are friendly or not or will see us as a threat."

Koushiro's dark eyes widened at the female leader's speculation. He opened his mouth then shut it as though contemplating how to provide the most logical answer. Finally he sighed. "I presume that the only way we'll find out is to actually meet the natives and hope that they don't attack us."

"I love that kind of answer," Miyako grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest. "I have seen one too many movies where someone transported to another world ends up imprisoned or sacrificed to some sort of deity or whatever. I really don't want to be thrown into a volcano."

Ken chuckled. "Or you could be worshipped as a queen or goddess."

"That would be Mimi's luck. Me? I'd become a slave or a sacrifice."

It was Yamato's turn to laugh. "Ah yes, Princess Mimi. Taichi and Jyou told me all about that and how she locked them up when all the Gekomon and Otamamon wanted her to do was sing so she could wake up Tononsama Gekomon. After acting like a stuck up brat for awhile, she finally did."

"That was her?" Tani stared at him in amazement. "I would have never guessed. At least she did what was right in the end. During our first adventures Akina was kidnapped and almost got married."

Koushiro tripped over his feet, nearly falling face first to the sandy ground. "What?"

"She was only ten, but Shina and I had to crash the wedding then figure out a way to get Ami out of a mirror. It was a big mess but… our digimon helped." Her eyes glistened with fresh tears as she hugged herself. "Oh, Penmon. Whatever happened to you?"

The others fell silent knowing that they could not answer sorrowful leader until they had heard the details from the digimon themselves. Ken sighed and gazed out into the ocean, the wistful glaze in his eyes slowly morphed into speculation as a large wave formed and continued to rise. He unconsciously stopped in his tracks as he stared in horror as the water soon revealed glowing eyes glaring menacingly at the group of Chosen. "I think we may have a problem…"

Koushiro did a doubled-take and froze in shock at the water. All the color immediately drained from his face. "I would have to say that assumption is a firm affirmative."

"I will second that motion with a 'Oh shit,' and 'what the hell are we going to do?' as well," Yamato clenched his hands into fists as Tani and Miyako drew back in a mix of fear and contemplation. "I don't like the way that thing is looking at us."

"And we can't even tell what it is," Miyako growled in frustration as they edged back from the creature that was still partially shrouded in water. "It's like it's taunting us by hiding!"

"I don't think we could even take something like that on," Tani whispered, her voice shaky.

A rather sinister snicker coursed from the water before the glowing eyes disappeared down below, leaving the group of Chosen puzzled by it's departure.

* * *

Leaves crunched under the Chosens' feet as they wove their way around the various trees that made up the autumn forest. Mimi shook a newly fallen leaf from her wavy hair and closed her eyes. She had grown accustomed to the change in colors in the leaves as the weather changed as well. After many years living in New York, autumn had become her favorite. "It's pretty here."

"Yeah," Michael sighed as he tipped up his head. "It feels perfect for a nice game of football." He then made a grab for Mimi who quickly sidestepped and skirted away.

Sora laughed at their antics and shook her head. "Those two."

_"Sí._ They're lucky they got to stay together." Rosa pouted a bit. "I already miss Iori."

Taichi chuckled at the teenaged girl. "You definitely flipped his world upside down."

Mimi came to an abrupt halt as she overheard the conversation sending her boyfriend who was still giving chase careening into her. They both tumbled to the ground in one big heap. She groaned as she lifted her head and looked at the trio who had formally traveled together in the Digital World garbage files. "Did I hear that right? Does Iori actually have a girlfriend?"

Rosa's face turned beet red. "I'm not his girlfriend. At least I don't think I am." She turned speculatively to Sora. "Am I?"

"I don't know." The red head gave her a shy smile. "It seems he does like you though."

"Wow. The litt-er big guy sure has grown up," Michael commented as he helped Mimi to her feet. "It seems like just yesterday that he had split his Kendo pants during a match thanks to his growth spurt."

"Michael!" His girlfriend scolded as she smacked him upside the head. "That was mortifying enough for him as it was. You don't need to tell his would-be girlfriend!"

"If he didn't Taichi probably would have," Sora shrugged as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Right. Hey!" The leader glared at his best friend. "I can be discreet."

Everyone else began to snicker.

"I can too. I'm serious."

Sora clamped a hand on her friend's shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes from trying too hard not to laugh. "No offense, Taichi, but you're no more discreet than a ninja clad in a glow in the dark suit with a flashing strobe light attached to his head wearing squeaking clown shoes."

Mimi giggled. "That creates a rather colorful mental picture. But Sora is right. We love you, Taichi but you and the word discreet do not compute."

"Gee, thanks." The elder leader grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest. His brown eyes suddenly brightened as he turned to the red haired young woman. "Hey Sora. I am going to be the best man for your wedding, right?"

"Wedding?" She blinked in confusion at him for a moment then shrieked. "That's right! I'm going to be marrying Yamato after all this is over. I'm having a wedding! Oh wow. What am I going to wear? Who am I inviting? Ah! Who's going to be my maid of honor and my bride's maids? I have a wedding to plan for and I have no clue what I am doing!"

"Sora!" Mimi raced to her friend and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll help you out. I'm sure it'll be a lovely wedding."

"But I don't even know what Yamato is going to want. What if he hates the flowers? I haven't even picked out any flowers yet!"

Taichi stared in horror at the two young women and moved towards Michael who stood nonchalantly watching them as well. ""Do all girls overreact about stuff like this?"

The American snickered. "Mimi isn't as bad as she used to be. Never seen Sora go this far overboard before though." Michael raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? You aren't thinking of popping the question to Tani, are you?"

"No! I mean not yet!" Taichi nearly yelled as though he was about to jump out of his skin in fright. "I-she-we aren't ready and we just got back together and we should really get moving because we have to find the digimon or else we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Whoa. Cool down, man. Didn't mean to put you on spot. I was just curious." Michael held out his hands in a gesture of peace as Taichi seemed to become even more frazzled.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine," he replied, chuckling nervously. Just as he opened his mouth to add something an ear-piercing scream had shattered anything that had come to mind. Instead he spun around and found Rosa backing away from a large pile of leaves in fear.

"Some-something moved and tried to grab me!" Her dark eyes were wide as she clutched onto Taichi's arm. "I wish Iori were here."

The other Chosen stood still waiting for whatever it was to make its move the only question in their minds was if it was a friend or a foe.

* * *

An icy breeze whipped through the mountainside as the Chosen ascended the steep path in search of civilization. Akina folded her arms over her chest, hugging herself as she trailed behind her siblings as Wallace led the way. Iori hung in the back and gave her a small smile. She nodded shivering slightly. "It was very cold where I was before. Despite having been stuck there for three years, I at least had clothing that was more suited to the climate."

"You're still doing well," he reassured her.

"I'd prefer wearing something a little less dressy." She swept her dark hair from her face and scowled down at the long skirt of her olive and cream colored dress. "Tani is more accustomed to this stuff than I am."

"I don't like this outfit!" Ami wrapped her long multi colored cloak around her bare midsection and looked back at her dark haired sister. "At least the only part of you that is exposed is your shoulders. My shirt should be for summer weather not winter!"

"Quit whining, Ami." Shina rolled her eyes at her curly haired sibling.

"Easy for you to say. You are actually dressed appropriately for this weather."

"Complaining isn't going to make things any better."

"Akina started it."

Akina shook her head with a sigh." Not again."

Wallace swore and turned on his heel and swore again at the sight of the three sisters bickering as Iori helplessly watched. "Hey! This isn't the time to argue. We have digimon to find!" He slapped a hand to his face and pondered how he was cursed with being stuck with the triplets in the first place. "This is so pathetic that it's not even

funny."

"Hey!" Shina shouted her blue eyes darkening icily at him. "Butt out, jerk. I don't know what your issue is but if you're going to act like a barnyard animal then don't talk to us."

"What are you? The queen or something? Should I bow or kneel in your presence, oh mighty one?" He sneered at her as she dropped her jaw in outrage.

"Only if it means that you'll bending over so I can kick your ass!"

"Oh God, not again." Akina covered her face with her hands. "I'm going to get a headache with all this yelling."

Iori however stepped between the two and shoved them apart. "Now is not the time to fight. You can settle your differences later."

Ami stepped back bumping into Iori then quickly apologized. "Sorry, but I don't like the look of that cave."

The others looked as well and frowned at the sight of what appeared to be black ice framing the mouth of a cave. Jagged stalactites and stalagmites edged the top and bottom like deadly teeth giving a rather foreboding appearance.

Shina rolled her eyes and pushed her way past her sisters. "You're such a fraidy-cat, Ami. It's just a stupid cave like any other that we have seen."

"But. It looks evil," the redhead argued back, wrapped her long cape tighter around her body. "Don't go in!"

"Nothing is going to happen." Shina strolled towards the cave and spun around once she had had made it towards the entrance. "See? There is nothing to be scared of, you wimps."

A loud crack suddenly echoed through the air as Ami screamed in fright. Wallace bolted towards Shina as he shouted, "Get down, you idiot!" He quickly grabbed the confused young woman and rolled each other to safety as a large shard of ice crashed where she had once stood.

"Holy, shit," Shina gapped in shock as he yanked her to her feet. Ami and Akina shrieked in pain and horror as they were pelted with a shower of ice. Iori grabbed both of their arms and raced away from the cave in the search for shelter as Wallace and Shina followed.

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was so stuck that it's not even funny. That plus getting burned out at my old job (I found another one right before I was ready to walk, and I never walk on a job…. Well I kinda did this time. It was that or completely losing my mind) But I've finally gotten this chapter down so, yay. Things are going a lot smoother so hopefully my next update won't take nearly as long as this one did.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. The Search

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest  
Chapter 3  
The Search  
By  
Sailor Janus

Tears flooded Catherine's eyes as she clung onto Takeru's arm. The approaching army slowly swarmed around the Chosen as they stood helpless to whatever actions the soldiers may afflict upon them.

Hikari bit her lip and grabbed Daisuke by the shoulders and shook him. "Daisuke, you've got to snap out of it. Please!"

"What's wrong with him?" Takeru stared at his two childhood friends in disbelief.

"I've never seen him that far gone," Jyou murmured in agreement.

Hikari opened her mouth unsure of how to respond but instead stomped her foot in aggravation. "Damn it!" She covered her face with her hands as she rocked lightly on the balls of her feet.

Takeru stared at her in bewilderment. "Um, Hikari? Are you okay?"

"Now they've both lost it and we're going to be captured!" Catherine began babbling incoherently in French as her tears streamed more quickly down her pale face.

"Aw shit!" Takeru clutched his hair in his hands and pulled.

Jyou sank to the ground and muttered to himself. "This is perfect. Everyone is freaking out and now SO AM I!"

Hikari tore her hands from her face and drew a breath then sprinted towards the army with her hands held out in peace. "Don't attack! We mean no harm."

"Hikari!" Takeru looked in horror as she knelt to the ground and placed her hands down as she bowed.

"Please." She continued pleading, "We are travelers and seemed to have lost our way. We don't even possess any weapons for which to defend ourselves. We will do as you wish, just spare us our lives."

Two of the soldiers exchanged glances as another stepped forward and drew his sword upon Hikari. "Do you speak the truth, girl?"

"Yes."

"Then rise." He lowered his weapon and motioned for his men to do the same then offered his hand to which she accepted. "You are quite a vision. I am called Ryverton, captain of the Dralytes of Dralyania."

"Yagami Hikari." She bowed and clasped her hands together. "You promise that you won't do us any harm, right?"

"Upon my duty as the captain of Dralyania, my lady." His green eyes sparkled earnestly through the shining silver helmet of his armor.

Hikari frowned for a moment as though memorized then drew back, turning away from the man's partially hidden face. "Thank you, Ryverton." She gestured towards the other Chosen as she waved for them. "It's okay. They're friendly."

Takeru blinked and glanced towards Catherine before turning back to Hikari. "You are certain?"

"Yes, now quit being rude and come over here. All of you." She flushed as she glanced at the captain in apology. "I'm sorry. They're a little tense."

Ryverton chuckled. "It is quite alright. You can not be too cautious in this day and age, with bandits and their kind."

"Um," Takeru scratched his head then bowed. "I'm Takashi Takeru. It's uh, a pleasure to meet you, sir, captain. Sir Captain."

"Catherine Beaumont." The French girl curtsied meekly then skirted close to Takeru.

"Kido Jyou." The eldest greeted respectfully.

Hikari spun around and paused, puzzled at the fact that rather than introducing himself, her boyfriend was staring at Ryverton with an unreadable expression on his face. She glanced at the captain and found that he too wore a similar expression. Unsure of what to do she rushed to their leader's side. "Daisuke. Wake up," she shook him lightly and sighed when he jerked back and blinked in confusion at her.

"Hikari?"

"Stop staring and go introduce yourself. I think the Ryverton is honest when he said they would not harm us," she whispered and frowned as she realized that the captain was still focused on Daisuke. "I hope you didn't insult him."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You were gawking at him with a strange look on your face. I know that we can't fully know for sure what to expect but we have to at least find civilization otherwise we won't make it and we have some very dear friends that are counting on us."

Daisuke gazed into Hikari's pleading brown eyes and finally agreed. "You have a good point. Alright, I'll play nice and make friends." He grinned at her as he scratched the back of his head then turned and faced the Dralyania captain. "And I'm Motomiya Daisuke or just Daisuke. Thank you for not trying to kill us."

Ryverton nodded his head as he shook with laughter. "You're quite welcome. Personally, I didn't feel up to the task of engaging in battle today."

"That's good because we aren't exactly your pillaging and plundering type of people anyway."

Takeru stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Can you by any chance take us to the nearest village or town?"

Jyou nodded enthusiastically. "We don't exactly have a way to do so ourselves without aimlessly wandering in circles and possible be attacked by uh, bandits or animals or whatever other bad things you may have here."

"Please?" Catherine jumped in, clasping her hands together in an innocent gesture. "We're not asking for much."

The captain cocked his head. "Just where have you five traveled from?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Jyou muttered receiving a sharp elbow from Takeru to the ribs.

"At least you took the precautionary measures and are well stocked with healant, elemental crystals, and herbs, right?" When Ryverton received no reply he stared at the group dumfounded. "Are you mad traveling through here without supplies?"

"Eh, no one actually told us we'd need those things…" Takeru stammered then quickly added. "We're actually looking for some missing friends, they kind of disappeared and we're hoping we can find them….in the next town. I mean, that is where we were told they were last seen."

Hikari smiled kindly as she lowered her head. "If it's too much trouble, then we'll find our way somehow. Thank you for your generosity." She turned on her heel and moved to return to return to where the other Chosen stood a few paces ahead of the knights when Ryverton suddenly called out to her.

"Wait! I didn't deny that I would assist you and your troupe m'lady. I am just rather baffled that you are so poorly equipped, especially since bandits are the least of your problems in these woods. Come, I'll explain on the way." The captain turned to his fellow Dralytes. "Men, let's gives these travelers a proper Dralyan escort."

The knights cheered to the sheer surprise and delight of the Chosen and together they all marched off not knowing what they may next expect of the strange land that they and tumbled into.

* * *

The once rough and choppy waves suddenly became calm and serene as the Chosen continued to stare in horror at what they swore were a pair of glowing eyes.

"Did you see that?" Miyako looked wild-eyed at the others. "Whatever that thing was laughed at us! It laughed in an evil tone! It-it was like how Ken did as the Digimon Kaiser, no offense, Ken."

He shook his head as he blinked rapidly as though his brain were still trying to process what he just saw. "None taken. I hated that laugh too. Killed my throat after doing it for too long."

Yamato angled a look at him. "Is that why you disappeared at times? Sore throat?"

"Almost had laryngitis once. Can't sound evil enough if you don't do the laugh though."

"No, I can see what you mean. Just wouldn't be the same." Yamato paused and cracked a grin. "So, did you practice?"

Ken frowned in confusion. "What?"

"The laugh. Did you, you know. Practice in the mirror or whatever?"

"Many times. Had to get just the right pitch otherwise I might sound like a dying cat or sick old lady. It's all in the laugh. It can make or break you as a villain."

Tani gaped at the two young men. "That has got to be the strangest conversation I have ever heard." She scowled and studied the genius closely as she folded her arms over her chest. "Wait. You were the Digimon Kaiser?"

Ken stepped back and shoved at his hair suddenly uncomfortable. "Um, yeah. It wasn't my best role, but it wasn't entirely my fault." He lowered his head. "I still feel guilty about it which is why I really want to do all I can to save the Digital World and all the digimon."

"Uh huh. At least you know what you did was wrong." She put her hands to her face and sighed. "My sister Shina was ticked off at you. She wanted to rule the Digital World. Akina, Ami, and I thought she was nuts. Don't be surprised if she asks you for your autograph."

"Stupid thing." Koushiro smacked his D-Quad then shoved it back in its pouch. "It still won't give me any information about what we had just seen. The other digital devices were much more user friendly."

"We just need to figure out how to work them," Miyako said reassuringly. "Unfortunately Gennai didn't give us the luxury of an instruction manual."

"It probably wouldn't do much good. I still don't know how to work all the functions on my speakers thanks to the crap on paper that came with them," Yamato grumbled.

Tani straightened her bandana and cleared her throat. "I think we're losing track again."

"Sorry, we haven't really gotten a chance to talk until now. Last time we saw each other wasn't under the best of terms." The musician explained as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yep, we pretty much hated each others guts," Koushiro said flatly. "But things are better now. At least I think they are."

"They are!" Miyako grabbed Ken's arm and hugged it tightly. "It's enough to rot your teeth but we wouldn't have it any other way."

Her boyfriend chuckled weakly as his face reddened. "Yeah, but we still aren't getting anywhere…"

"Right…" The lavender haired young woman clapped her hands together and began heading off. "We have more important things to do rather than just stand here and chat like a bunch of teenagers at the mall."

"Um, Miyako?" Koushiro began as he pointed a finger up to make a statement. "You and Ken are still technically teenagers."

"Oh! Right!" She slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed. "This year change thing is really going to give me a headache."

Tani paused and looked back towards the water as suddenly a large wave rose and crashed upon her, knocking her off her feet as she screamed.

"Tani!" Yamato shouted in alarm as the others looked as well and raced towards her. A second wave appeared and seemed to swallow Koushiro whole before anyone could reach him.

"We have to save them!" Ken dove towards where Tani was still struggling against the water, barely visible in the violent currents.

Miyako spun around and fell backwards as another wave attacked her boyfriend. "Ken!" She scrambled to her feet and sprinted towards him, just barely able to brush his fingertips with her own before he too disappeared. "KEN!"

"Get out of there, Miyako!" Yamato rushed towards her, grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"But I can't leave him!" Frantic tears flowed from her brown eyes and down her cheeks. "I have to help him. I have to."

"Listen to me." He shook her, trying to force her to obey. "We won't be any use to them if we are caught as well. We don't know what this world is like or what we are up against if we are against anything, but we can't lose our heads."

Miyako looked up and squeezed her eyes closed. "Too late."

Yamato gasped as he lifted his head, his blue eyes widen in disbelief as a giant wave scaled above and swept the two Chosen away.

* * *

"I don't like this place anymore!" Mimi backed away as she balled her hands into fists and held them near her mouth in fear. Michael stood protectively in front of her as they stared down at the pile of leaves where something or someone had tried to attack Rosa. The younger Chosen continued to grip Taichi's arm for dear life as he and Sora stared down at the leaves in bewilderment.

Two little pairs of eyes peered up at them then followed by one green frog-like head and purple tadpole-like one.

Mimi's brown eyes widened as she shoved past her boyfriend. "Gekomon? Otamamon?"

"Princess Mimi!" The two digimon wept happily at the sight of her, leaped out of the pile of leaves then hugged each other and cried some more.

"I thought I told you to just call me Mimi." She laughed and knelt in front of them and hugged them. "I am happy to see you though."

Rosa frowned then blushed in embarrassment. "It was only digimon? _Ay caramba! _How silly of me."

Sora patted the girl on the shoulder. "You didn't know that, but this is great. We have actually found two digimon."

"So have you two seen any other digimon around here?" Taichi smiled at the two whose eyes suddenly flooded in tears as they began sobbing once again.

"There, there. It's okay. You're safe now," Mimi cooed soothingly. "Now tell us what happened."

Gekomon sniffled as he brushed the tears from his eyes. "We don't know where anyone else is. We search and search but find no one. We're all alone!"

Otamamon nodded in agreement. "We can't even find Tononsama Gekomon, we looked everywhere but we can't find him."

The two digimon started bawling again. "We're all alone!"

"Shh, you're not alone. You have us now." Mimi smiled gently. "Now wipe away those tears, everything will be okay."

"We're sorry, Princess Mimi! Err, Mimi."

Taichi chuckled as the young woman stood up and sighed. "Hey, it's your fault for being a stuck up brat and telling them call you a princess."

She narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the shin. "Shut up and stop rubbing it in, you jerk."

Michael winced and shook his head in sympathy of the leader who had yelped in pain and was hopping on one foot. "Best not to anger her unless you're wearing soccer gear."

"What was that?" Mimi spun around and glared at the American who rubbed the back of his head and laughed weakly.

"Uh, nothing, dear."

Sora giggled and turned around then gasped at the sight of a sharp, deadly sword being thrust in her face. The others looked as well and froze as a group of what appeared to be soldiers or knights surrounded them.

"You there. Step away from those abominations," a deep voice ordered sharply through a dark visor.

"Abominations? But they're just helpless digimon!"

"If you do not follow the orders I have given, you shall be arrested."

Mimi stepped forward and pointed to the two fearful digital creatures. "But you don't understand. They are harmless. They're not even at the adult level-"

"Silence, girl! Do as I say or you'll be dragged off in shackles."

Michael grabbed his girlfriend's arm and whispered in her ear. "Mimi, don't. We won't be any help if we all end up locked away in some prison like a bunch of criminals."

"But Michael," Mimi began softly, her voice wavering as she fought against her tears. "I can't just stand here and let those people do God knows what to them. They're my friends."

"We'll find a way to save them."

"But what if we're too late? What if they destroy them and it's all my fault because I didn't stand up for them?" She wiped at her face and looked at his blue-green eyes in determination. "I have to be strong."

She pushed away from him and took a step forward. "Then you'll have to take me too."

The knight glowered at her. "Foolish, woman."

"Mimi!" Sora looked at her friend in shock and shook her head as she mouthed something to her. She glanced at Taichi who was whispering in Rosa's ear. The teenaged girl stared at him in horror them nodded. "We're sorry. Our friend is a little delusional. Probably bad tea or something," she laughed weakly as she backed away. Taichi grabbed her shoulder and nodded.

"Right, she just forgot to take her medicine. I mean last time she was convinced that an alley cat had her grandmother's spirit. It wasn't until the cat tried to eat her the mouse that she was her uncle that she realized that it was all a big misunderstanding." Taichi scratched the back of his head and laughed then nodded at Michael. "The cat was actually her great aunt Rei who was allergic to milk…. Um, that didn't go over very well either. In fact there she is now!" He point in the opposite direction then spun on his heel, scoped up the Gekomon as Mimi grabbed the Otamamon and the Chosen bolted through the woods as the knights gave chase.

* * *

The icy wind bit at the cuts and scratches left from the ice shards as the Chosen walked down a snow covered path to what they hoped would lead to a shelter.

"Ow, it stings!" Ami sniffled as she rubbed at her arms and frowned at the drying blood. "The ice really did cut me. I have maybe three cuts on my arms and two on my stomach alone."

"Anything sharp can cut," Iori explained as she rubbed at a cut on her forehead.

"Even paper," Akina murmured. She touched her head lightly then stumbled and almost fell to the ground before Iori had caught her arm.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked blankly and slowly nodded. "I feel kind of odd… a bit dizzy, but I don't know why."

Shina raised an eyebrow at her sister. "You're not going to hurl are you?"

"No. I don't think so." Akina's knees gave out and she collapsed on the ground with a groan. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

Wallace looked at the raven haired young woman in concern and knelt in front of her then turned to Shina. "She doesn't have any health issues, does she?"

"Not that I know of. Do you, Akina?" The violet haired young woman addressed her sister who shook her head.

"No, this has never happened to me before."

Iori frowned at Akina in thought then scooped her up into his arms. "It'd be best if we keep moving then maybe we can find a doctor that might be able to determine what is wrong."

Ami looked up at her dark haired sister with worried blue-green eyes. "You're going to be okay, right?"

Akina smiled gently and patted her head. "I should be fine."

"You're not pregnant are, you?" Shina questioned bluntly, bewildering Wallace who nearly ran into a tree.

"What? No! Of course not!" Akina covered her reddening face as she squirmed in Iori's arms causing him to nearly drop her.

"Hey, stop it or we're going to fall." The Kendo expert growled as he tripped and both he, and Akina crashed into Ami and Shina and landed on top of the pair.

"Ow. I'm going to be nothing but a big bruise by the time this is over." The red head wiggled underneath her sister then hit her head and the ground in frustration.

Shina slammed her fist on a rock near her head. "This sucks."

"Not as much as it does from down here." A muffled voice grumbled from below her stomach.

"I was wondering why the ground wasn't so hard," she said as she lifted herself to one side so the Chosen leader could breath.

"Get OFF ME!"

"I'd love to but SOMEONE needs to get off my back first."

"Working on it," Akina sighed as she tried to untangle her legs from the long skirt of her dress.

"I'm glad I wasn't wearing a mini skirt that would have been mortifying," Ami said as Iori helped her to her feet. He said nothing and turned to help up the last sister who managed to pick herself up.

"Here." Shina bent down and offered her hand to Wallace who blinked in confusion before accepting. "For saving me back there, you know."

"Right." He leapt up to his feet and bushed himself off. "So, should we try this again except this time without falling on each other?"

"I'm for it, what about you Akina? Akina?" Shina frowned at her sister who was staring intently at her hand.

The dark haired young woman looked up with puzzled green eyes that were edged with worry. "It-it's from the ice at the cave. I mean it's just a cut but…" She looked at the palm of her hand once more before turning it toward the others for their inspection.

"What the hell?" Shina grabbed her sister's hand so she could have a better look. Instead of a faint red gash from dried blood or even a bit more pronounced, the wound instead was lined in what appeared to be ice.

Iori scowled at the injury and ran his finger at it then jerked away. "That's impossible. It's not even cold but it resembles ice."

Ami tugged at one of her curls as she rocked from one foot to the other. "Maybe it's just infected and she needs some medicine."

"I've never seen anything like it before and no one else's cuts or scratches from the ice had reacted the same way."

Wallace narrowed his brows as he shoved back his hair. "Well, what does it mean? She's not going to die or something, is she?"

Iori pursed his lips and glanced apologetically at Akina. "I'm not a doctor so I can't say for sure but now I know it will be best to find her one as soon as possible."

Akina dropped her face in her hands and moaned. "Why do these things keep happening to me?"

Shina grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Hey, I'm not going to let you drop dead, okay? I know Tani isn't here to watch over you but that doesn't mean I'm going to just give up on you. You may be older by a few minutes, but we are still sisters and I will watch your ass if I damn well please."

"You always did have a …way of putting things."

"I wouldn't be Asukai Shina if I didn't." She smirked as Akina rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go. I don't want to find out if my hand is going to fall off before I have a chance to have it looked at."

"Might have to cut it off though."

Akina's eyes widened in horror. "There is no way I'm going to cut off my hand! I need it!"

"But if it's an infection, it can spread to your other limbs-"

Wallace clapped a hand over Shina's mouth before she could continue. "I don't think you want to give her a nervous breakdown right now especially since we don't know if it's a big deal or not. So in the meantime let's go find a doctor." He released Shina, patted her on the head and marched off.

"I really don't like him," she muttered as she and the others followed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I have to say about 80 percent of this was unplanned. No, make that 98 percent. I really like how each place the groups are in is uniquely different. Now if OT doesn't kill my mood to write I should hopefully be able to get the next chapter out in two weeks.

I also got a new toy a few weeks ago, which I love even though I haven't really gotten to play with it. Anyway, I finally got a tablet and a drawing program for it so once I get the hang of it (got to get used to looking up instead of down while drawing) I should be able to some day put up some pictures of what the characters are supposed to look like. I have some rough sketches, which I colored with colored pencil but they aren't so good due to poor quality colored pencils. I do admit, out of the girls my favorite costume is probably a tie between Hikari and Rosa's. And for the guys, a tie between Daisuke and Taichi.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the newest installment. Until next time.


	4. From Bad to Worse

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest  
Chapter 4  
From Bad to Worse  
By  
Sailor Janus

Daisuke shielded his eyes with his hand while he and his friends traveled along side Ryverton as the soldiers trailed behind them. He carefully stepped over a large tree root as they headed deeper into the dimly lit forest. He studied the Dralyan captain silently as the man began to speak.

"I still cannot fathom how you have journeyed this far without any sort of weapons, crystals, or herbs." He shook his head and drew a breath. "The most important thing of all however is healant. Without it you cannot heal yourself if you were to be injured in an attack."

"And where do we find healant?" Takeru scratched his head as he tried to comprehend exactly what the man was talking about.

Hikari opened her mouth to reply but thought better of it as she stepped toward Daisuke and grabbed his arm.

"What's up?" He blinked in confusion as she cocked her head at him in concern.

"Why have …" She shook her head and pushed back a strand of hair from her face. "Never mind. Doesn't this seem a bit familiar?"

"What do you mean?"

She glanced at the other knights and whispered in his ear. "R. P. G."

Daisuke's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards. Hikari caught his hands and pulled him forward. "But…" He turned his head towards Ryverton who continued walking unaware of the pair and shook his head. "I- It… It's different."

"I'm not saying that this is an actual RPG but there are similarities." She bit her lip and picked up her pace, dragging her boyfriend behind her. "We'll discuss this further later. I have some suspicions now given previous experiences we have had."

"Right."

Takeru frowned at the couple as they walked past him and sped up nonchalantly as Catherine glanced at him in concern. He took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. He nodded at Daisuke as he met the leader's brown eyes with his own blue ones. "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry," the brunette quickly answered.

"Right." Takeru gripped the boy's shoulder and glared as his lips curled in disgust.

Hikari's eyes darted from the soldiers and back to the blonde. "Takeru," she hissed, removing his hand from her boyfriend's shoulder. She closed her eyes as she drew a breath. "It's not anything to be concerned about and we'll explain it later."

"I don't appreciate you two keeping secrets from the rest of us."

"This isn't the time or the place-"

"Damn it, Hikari! There you go again!"

"Takeru!" Catherine grabbed his wrist in protest. "Stop it."

Takeru snorted as he folded his arms over his chest and sneered. "Oh wait, I don't have anything to worry about because there isn't another guy making any moves on my girl, eh Daisuke?"

"Takeru! Enough is enough!" Jyou stepped between the two and shoved them away from each other. He paused and stared in astonishment at Daisuke as the teenager stood with a blank expression on his face. He peered up at the leader and scowled. "Are you okay, Daisuke? You've seemed kind of out of it lately."

"Fine," he mumbled, as he backed away from the group. He snapped his head to the left as something moved out of the corner of his eye.

Ryverton too came to a halt as he peered around and thrust his hand up, signaling for his men to stop. Silently he unsheathed his sword and held it defensively. "Stay alert. We're not alone."

Daisuke moved protectively in front of Hikari, holding one of her wrists tightly as his face hardened with tension.

"I don't like this," Catherine murmured as she held onto Takeru's hand. "Can we please go someplace safe?"

"Shhh," the blonde hushed the French girl as he pulled her closer.

"What are we going to do?" Jyou hissed as he threw his hands up in the air. "We can't fight whatever it is that tries to attack us. We don't have any weapons or knowledge of how to use them. We're useless!"

"Shut up, Jyou."

A roar screamed through the air as a thin gray human-like creature with fangs protruding from its pointed mouth leaped through a cluster of branches from a tree. It rose to its full height and snarled, spreading out talon-like clawed fingers as five more landed behind it, armed with swords, axes, and spears.

One of the Dralyans gasped in horror and pointed to one of the fur clad creatures. "He has Vlandyz's sword!" The man clutched onto his own sword as he gritted his teeth in rage. "You monster!"

"They must have defeated Jenur and his men," another knight soberly remarked. "Tis a sad day. His lovely Trylia will be expecting his heir any day now."

Ryverton readied his sword as he lifted his head. "They will not have died in vain. We shall avenge them! Attack!"

"Um… what about us?" Jyou's question remained unanswered as the Dralytes charged into battle." The med student paled as he shrank back towards the other Chosen. "What are we going to do? If we stay we may end up dead."

"We can't just leave them," Hikari protested.

"We can't fight!" He grimaced as one of the soldiers was run through as another beheaded one of the strange creatures. "We don't even know what we're up against but I know one thing for sure, they aren't digimon."

"There has to be something we can do."

Catherine shook her head as she whimpered in fear. "I don't know about this. We are against some pretty heavy odds being as defenseless as we are."

"I have to agree. Things don't look too good," Takeru sighed in dismay.

"But-" Hikari began.

Jyou grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "Wake up and smell the death. We are helpless here and may end up killed ourselves. "We can't fight in this one."

Daisuke stared at the battlefield as the soldiers fought against the creatures. His head suddenly began to spin as blood of red and black flew through the air, painting the ground, trees, bushes, man, and creature alike. Pain and fury filled cries echoed in his ears and the sickeningly sweet scent of blood assaulted his senses. He watched in terror as Ryverton was tackled to the ground by one of the creatures. His blood suddenly ran cold as everything around him seemed to suddenly stop.

* * *

Yamato coughed as he squinted through blurred vision. He lifted his head and winced as salty water dripped down into his eyes from his drenched golden locks. Groaning he shoved his hair from his face and coughed a few times. "What the hell happened?" He coughed again as his lungs struggled to remove the last of the salt water.

"I hate the beach."

"Miyako?" He jerked his eyes open again and rose to his hands and feet to find the girl lying face down and grumbling to herself.

She swept her long lavender ponytail from her shoulder as she sat back on her knees. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she rung out the bottom of her shirt and sighed. "I just can't seem to stay dry lately."

Yamato chuckled at her then frowned as his gaze swept over the large sand colored walls surrounding them. He climbed to his feet and brushed his fingertips against the surface. "It is sand."

"How the hell did we get here and where are the others?" Miyako stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "The last thing I remember is that humungous wave crashing down on us. Did we die or something?"

"I don't think we're dead." The musician ran his hands over the opposite wall. "I think we may be in some sort of holding cell or something though."

"Well this is just perfect. Instead of finding the digimon we got ourselves free room and board in a stupid jail cell!"

"Calm down, Miyako. We'll find someway out of here. We just need some time to think."

The girl crossing her arms, leaned back against the wall, and sighed again. "I just feel really stupid right now. We don't even know who captured us."

Yamato slapped a hand to his face. "If Taichi finds out that I lost Tani he'll kill me. Damn it. I made a promise and here I am, in a cell with no clue concerning her whereabouts."

Miyako rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. Tani from what I can see and have heard can take care of herself. You guys need to have a little more faith in the fact that we girls are strong and don't need some big strong man to jump in and save the day."

"I know that. It's just… it was a promise and we don't really know what we may come across next."

Suddenly the wall behind Miyako shifted and fell open causing the girl to fall backwards and into two men garbed in bronze armor. They grabbed her arms before she had a chance to react and hauled her to her feet.

"Hey! Let go of me and tell me what you did with my boyfriend!" She thrashed against their grip but found it was unyielding as another paired rushed towards Yamato who gave them no resistance as they slapped a pair of shackles on his wrists. She flinched as the hard metal was slammed against her own wrists and bucked against the guards as they dragged her and her companion away.

* * *

Tani stared at the D-Quad clutched tightly in her hand. The breeze toyed with the loose strands of hair that fell in her face but she made no motion to move them.

"It's probably just waterlogged," Koushiro shrugged as he examined his own digivice. He brushed the sand off his pants and glanced around the vacant desert they were standing in. He frowned as he scratched his head. "What I don't understand is what happened to the water. We should be in an ocean not a desert."

"It is really confusing. I just wish we knew where the others were."

"Yeah, I hate getting separated." The red head scowled in thought. "Maybe they were lucky and avoided the waves."

The young woman chewed on her lip as she gazed out at the sand as it glinted off the rays of sun like polished topaz. "Something doesn't feel right."

Koushiro drew in a deep breath and placed his digivice back in its pouch. "Well, we're in the middle of nowhere. The only thing we can do is try to find civilization and hope we find the others as well. Maybe we'll be able to find the digimon as well."

"Right. Why didn't I think of that?" Tani rubbed her face with her hands and groaned. "I'm losing it." She lifted her head and began walking.

Koushiro trotted after her. "I wouldn't worry about it. This is a rather stressful situation."

"I feel like I'm in a damn video game."

The red head's complexion took on a greenish appearance at the Chosen leader's words. "Please don't talk about that."

Tani lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong? I would have thought you might be into video games, especially since you like computers and used to hang out with Taichi."

"Oh I do, just the idea of being in one… bad memories. Let's just say I had to play a game nonstop so no one would get killed and it took almost a year before I could pick up a controller again."

"Oh."

"It's a long story. One that it might be best to have Taichi, Daisuke, Hikari, Mimi, Ken, and Michael present in order to explain all the details."

"I think I'll have to take your word for it." Tani cracked a grin and clasped her hands behind her back suddenly feeling a little better than she previously was. "I was once convinced that I was an American comic book character."

It was Koushiro's turn to be surprised. He didn't know she was actually familiar with American comics. He actually had Michael to thank for introducing them to him and his other friends. "Really? Which one?"

"Shadowcat from _X-Men._" Tani blushed at her confession. "It was around the same time that Shina was obsessed with Boom-Boom."

"And was Akina a taken with any of the characters?"

"Magma."

"What?"

Tani opened her mouth to explain when suddenly the sand beneath their feet gave way and the pair of Chosen found themselves falling.

* * *

Ken lifted his head and blinked trying to clear the fogginess in his head. Deciding it was futile he pressed it back against the soft pillow and froze. _Wait. Where did the pillow come from?_ He opened his eyes and sat up to discover that he was sitting on a large four poster bed draped with silky golden fabric. _Now I'm really confused. How did I get here and where is everyone else?_

Just then the large ornately carved wooden doors swung open and a young woman in a modest dress wearing an apron stepped inside. Her hazel eyes gleamed as she smiled at the young man. "Good. You're finally awake. M'lady has been expecting you!"

"M'lady?" Ken suddenly felt uncomfortable as the woman gestured for him to follow her. He glanced hesitantly around the room then joined her as she wished, hoping he might be able to find some answers concerning his and the other Chosen's whereabouts.

* * *

"Faster!"

Mimi held the Otamamon tightly in her arms as she raced through the forest. The autumn leaves crunched sharply under her boots as she darted around a rather large tree. She had to be cautious otherwise she might find herself on the pointed end of a sword. She glanced to her left and saw Rosa running ahead of her. For once she envied the fact that the Mexican girl was wearing flats and she was not.

The digimon whimpered in fear. _Come on, Mimi. You have to keep their filthy paws off Otamamon if it's the last thing you do! _She set her jaw and picked up more speed. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

"MIMI!"

The young woman's eyes widened as her name was called out. Several knights were quickly approaching. She had to do something or risk being caught. "Rosa!"

The Mexican girl frowned as Mimi raced towards her and tossed the digimon to her. "What are you doing? Are you _loca?"_

"Keep Otamamon safe. I'm going to distract them so you two can get away."

"But- What about you? And the others? We all got separated!"

"We'll find each other again. I promise." She gave Rosa a smile. "I have to do this. I'll feel better sacrificing myself than letting them get their hands on Otamamon."

"But Mimi?" Otamamon's eyes flooded with tears. "We wouldn't be able to bear the idea of losing you. Digimon are supposed to protect you. You've saved us so many times."

Mimi smiled gently at gesture and kissed the top of the digimon's head. "Yes, but I'm no longer a little girl. I have to stand up for what I believe in and that is making sure you make it back to the Digital World safely. Be brave. Both of you. And tell Michael if you see him before I do, that I love him."

"Mimi, I can't let you do this! If we can find the others-" Rosa began and shook her head frantically as she grabbed the young woman's sleeve. "Please reconsider. There has to be another way."

"Sorry, but this is just something I have to do. Be safe."

Before Rosa and Otamamon could protest Mimi spun around breaking the girl's grip and bolted towards the soldiers holding her vest to her chest as though hiding something in it. She took one look at the men and screamed at the top of her lungs. "OH NO! We better hurry before they catch us!" She turned to the left and ran as they gave chase.

"_Estupida." _Rosa tip-toed in the opposite direction then glanced up at a large oak tree. She brushed a strand of hair from her face, set the forlorn Otamamon on her shoulder and began to climb.

* * *

"Left. No, Right. Right. Left! Watch out!"

"Don't be a backseat driver or whatever, Gekomon while we're trying to escape!" Taichi gritted his teeth as he ducked behind a large tree while the digimon clung to his shirt for dear life.

"Don't want to get captured."

"We're not going to be captured. Just stay quiet and try not to cry on my shirt. Blowing you nose on it again is out of the question too," he whispered as he surveyed their surroundings. So far, so good.

"Sorry."

Taichi leaned his head back as he tried to catch his breath. It was a really bad situation but he'd be damned if anyone was going to harm his charge. "This sucks. Gekomon, I want you to stay here and hide. Don't trust anyone except Sora, Mimi, Michael, Rosa or myself to find you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find the others, regroup and hopefully by then those metal heads will have given up."

Gekomon blinked and looked at the Chosen leader in concern. "But-but what if they capture you?"

"It won't happen. I'm the leader. The leader can't be captured otherwise the entire thing just goes to hell."

"But-"

Taichi chuckled and set the digimon on a tree branch. "You worry too much, Gekomon. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He patted the digimon on the head then marched off.

"Be careful, Taichi."

* * *

Sora bit her lip as she and Michael hid in the underbrush near a rather steep hill. "Where are they? This was a bad idea. We should have never split up!"

"Stay cool," he replied calmly. "It was our only choice. If we had stayed together then it would have been easier for those dumbasses to track us."

"But aren't you worried about Mimi?"

The American flinched. "Yeah, but she can take care of herself too. I just have to trust that." He cocked his head at her. "Aren't you worried about Yamato and whatever is going on with him?"

Sora gave a half smile. "Same thing I guess. I just have to believe that he'll be fine and that's all I can do."

The two Chosen fell silent as the sound of running feet echoed ahead of them. Michael held his breath as Sora squeezed her eyes shut. The footsteps came to a halt just above them.

"We've got one!"

"Which one?" The footsteps quickly sped away allowing the two hidden Chosen to breathe yet question who had they caught?

* * *

Ami glanced at Akina in concern as she was being carried by Iori once again thanks to another fainting spell. She sighed and refocused her gaze to the ice and snow sprinkled throughout the mountain side.

Shina elbowed the red head in the ribs. "Hey, don't worry. She'll be fine."

"I know it's just…. I'm scared for her. I'm trying to think of what Tani would do but everything turns to mush in my head and I can't think-"

"Calm down." Shina paused and placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders. "We're doing exactly what Tani would do by trying to find someone who can help."

Ami whimpered. "But I couldn't even contact Tani on the D-Quad. What if something happened to her?"

Wallace scowled and ground his hands into fists. The lack of communication with the other groups was not a welcoming sign. If anything else, it was a very distressful one. "We just have to go about this as though it were only the five of us sent here and ignore the fact that we could previously contact the other Chosen. After all even if the D-Quads were working and we could talk to the others, it's not like it'd do any good. We're here and they're not. It's as simple as that. We can only depend on each other."

"Wally does have a good point," Shina pointed out as the American gritted his teeth at the nickname.

"Please, don't call me that!"

"Touchy, touchy. Fine, _Wallace._ Better now, _Wallace_?"

The blonde growled under his breath and stormed away.

"Geez! What is his problem? That guy needs to seriously lighten up! I mean you'd think he'd be more easygoing having lived in New York and Colorado."

Iori raised an eyebrow at the violet haired young woman. "How do you know where he's lived?"

Shina stiffened then ran a hand through her hair as she chuckled. "Ami told me…"

"No, I didn't," the red head disagreed, earning a glare from her sister.

"Shut it."

"But-"

Akina sighed. "They partially know what you did in the past, Shina. It's not like its going to be some huge surprise."

Shina rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I become mute and dumb." She brushed a lock of hair from her eyes then pressed a hand to her forehead. "I'm feeling really warm though."

Ami frowned at her sibling. "How? It's freezing cold here! There's even snow on the ground!"

Shina cocked her head at her dark haired sister. "Your color does look a bit off, Kin." She reached a hand towards her sister's head and touched her forehead then jerked away as she shouted in alarm. "Holy crap, you're burning up!"

Wallace spun around, startled by the outburst. "What's wrong?"

"She- I- She- Kina- She's has a fever or something. Her forehead is really hot!"

Ami glanced worriedly at her elder sister as she began to pace and bite at her hand. The younger of the triplets pressed her hands to her face and started to hyperventilate. "This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. This is bad."

Iori exchanged glances with the American then redirected his gaze towards the three girls before looking at Wallace once again. "I'll have to agree."

"Shit!" Wallace threw up his hands and yelled. "HEY! Now is not the time to fall apart for crying out loud! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES DAMNIT!"

Ami burst into tears, crouched on the ground and covered her ears. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT US!"

"Damn it." He turned and kicked a large rock in frustration. "They are going to be the death of me."

Iori cleared his throat. "Wallace is right though. You have to keep a level head."

Akina gasped in horror as she looked at her hand. "Even if my entire hand is icing over?"

"What?" Wallace stalked over to the young woman, grabbed her hand and swore. What had just covered the cut on her hand had spread over her palm stopping short of her fingers. Oddly, the ice was as warm as the flesh of her hand. "I'll say the sooner we find a doc the better off you'll be. Can you flex your hand?"

She tried to stretch her fingers out then ball her hand into a fist but the covered skin refused to move from its current position. Akina squeezed her eyes shut as she drew a sharp breath. "What happens if it reaches my fingers or spreads to my arm?"

"Let's not think of that. We're going to get you help. I promise."

"What if no one can help me? What if it's permanent?" Akina lowered her head and whispered," What if I never get to see Koushiro again?"

Shina stepped forward and grabbed her sister's other hand. "Don't talk like that, sis. You'll see him and Tani and everyone else again."

"I can honestly say I'm scared, Shina. I don't know if I'm dying or what." She stared at her iced hand for a moment then looked away. "What if no one knows what is wrong with me?"

"We'll find someone. Don't worry." She walked over to Ami and offered a hand, lifting her trembling sister to her feet.

"Sorry. Overemotional sometimes," the red head apologized meekly as she fingered one of her curls and sniffled. She turned on her heel then jumped back in fright at the sight of a dark cloaked figure standing before them. Shina caught her by the shoulders as Wallace stepped ahead of them threateningly.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Author's Notes: I will admit that this story is a bit more difficult to write than the previous one. Lately I've been going blindly while writing it which leads to it becoming stuck in certain areas. I'm going to try outlining future chapters… of course that doesn't mean they will actually stay true to the outlines…. Usually I use 50 percent of an outline before it goes in a completely different direction.

Interestingly enough bits and pieces of this series will find their way into my co-authored original series. Names and setting will be different of course.

I'm still working on my first picture of the series. Mainly need to get used to using the tablet. And find time to play with it too. Any requests of pictures of characters (I know the descriptions aren't nearly as good as an actual picture) feel free to send a request to my email as displayed on my profile since it won't let me display it in the notes... I can't guarantee I can get a picture out quickly, but I will work on creating it. It can be for any character/scene from the first two stories. Keep in mind I'm still getting used to my software but if you want a rough sketch with horrible colored pencil coloring I can provide that too. Unfortunately the cheap colored pencils I have do not do my sketches justice especially when scanned.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my newest installment.


	5. Reviving Miracles

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest  
Chapter 5  
Reviving Miracles  
By  
Sailor Janus

"This can't happen," Daisuke murmured staring fixedly at the battlefield as Ryverton wrestled with one of the creatures. His pulse rushed as his head filled with a spinning sensation. "Not like this…"

"Daisuke?" Hikari took a step towards her boyfriend in concern as he balled his hands into tight fists. Takeru and the others looked at the Chosen leader as well unsure of what to make of his peculiar behavior. Sweat streaked down Daisuke's face as he clenched his teeth. His body shook as though he were on the verge of exploding.

"I WON'T LET EVERYONE DIE!" A blue glow blazed around him as his eyes and crest shone with the same striking color.

The French girl gasped in shock as her companions drew back a few steps.

"What the hell is going on?" Takeru's eyes widen as he glanced in bewilderment at the others. Hikari's jaw dropped but she was unable to form any words as two silver short swords suddenly materialized in the Chosen of Miracles grasp.

Weapons in hand, Daisuke leapt into the battle striking down the Dralyan's enemies charging towards their fallen leader. He slid towards Ryverton crossing the two swords into an X, blocking an attempt to behead the captain. Quickly Daisuke threw in an attack of his own, running the creature through before moving off to save another soldier. Metal clashed against metal as he dueled off with one creature who had almost took the life of an injured knight.

"Get out of here!"

"But-" The knight clutched at a deep cut to his shoulder and sighed as he did as Daisuke had ordered.

Suddenly, as the Chosen moved to finish off his opponent, another moved into the fray to slice him in two at the waist. The teenaged boy nimbly launched himself in the air, did a back flip and brought one of the blades down on the creature's head as another slashed at his former opponent's stomach.

The other Chosen watched dumbfounded as Daisuke continued fighting the strange creatures.

"How did he do that? Look at him move! That's not Daisuke!" Takeru shook his head as though believing he was lost in a dream. He lifted his own tag containing his Crest of Hope and scowled in thought. "Will ours be able to do that? Mine's not glowing but neither is anyone else's…"

Jyou rubbed his chin and sighed. "This kind of reminds me of when we first became Chosen Children and were able to activate our digivices and crests whenever we were in danger."

"But… we are no where near our digimon," Catherine protested as Daisuke loped off one of the creature's heads. She whimpered and turned away as her skin took on a greenish pigment. "Did he become a digimon?"

Hikari looked at her crest as well. "I have to wonder if Jyou is on to something. It seems like Daisuke was upset that Dralytes were being killed by those things and that he hated the idea of being helpless…"

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "So he went Super Daisuke instead of evolving? I suppose that could make sense. I wonder if we can all do that." He glanced back towards the battlefield and blinked dumbfounded at the sight of carnage but it appeared that all the creatures had been slain. "That was quick work."

Ryverton limped towards where Daisuke stood panting. His eyes still held the same blue shade of his crest though the glow that had surrounded him had almost completely diminished. "I thought you said you did not have any weapons. That was quite a show. You really saved us back there."

Daisuke nodded numbly then collapsed.

"Daisuke!" Hikari bolted towards him, dropped to her knees and lifted his head onto her lap. She chewed on her lip as she smoothed back his hair as the light faded.

"Did he… just faint?" Jyou scratched the back of his neck as he reflected back to the days of his youth as a Chosen Child. "Actually now that I think of it, it does make sense."

Takeru frowned. "How? He just took all the bad guys out then passed out…" He neared his eyes as he clued into what Jyou had meant. "Don't tell me we're going to have to feed him a ton of food now."

Ryverton chuckled. "He probably over-exerted himself. It was quite a fight and without him….well, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now." He turned towards where his men were tending to the injured and healing themselves. "We should continue on once he awakens. I'll have to see if anyone has any alura."

Catherine bit her lip. "But what if those things come back?"

"Your friend probably frightened off any that were still lingering. They'll have to regroup and increase their numbers before even attempting to battle us again."

"What were those things?" Takeru inquired of the captain who had turned to survey how many men he still had standing.

"Gryls. They live in Swayl Woods but have lately been migrating to other parts including the Vylan Forest, where we currently are. We do not understand why that is, but the only thing we know is that they seem quite intent to kill whoever they come across."

"Yay." Jyou muttered dryly. "Any idea on how long until we reach the nearest town?"

Ryverton rubbed his chin in thought. "Depending on how long it takes for your friend to awaken, we should make it before nightfall."

"Can we just carry him instead?"

"Jyou! He just saved all our butts." Hikari glared at the bespectacled young man.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful but I'd hate to be caught here at night because usually that's when the really bad things come out."

Takeru shifted from one foot to the other. "Jyou does have a point."

Hikari sighed and shoved back a strand of hair from her face. She glanced up noticing that the sky was growing dimmer than before. "Fine. Just be careful with him because we don't even know what kind of state he'll be in once he awakens after all he had just gone through."

One of the soldiers ran towards them with a leather bag in hand. "Captain! That may not be necessary. I still have one alura left. And I would be honored to allow the lad to use it. After all, he's the reason I still have my life."

Ryverton nodded. "If that is your wish, Faryan." He held out his gloved hand as the knight pulled out a tiny flask of red liquid. The captain accepted it and broke off the metallic tip then dropped down next to Daisuke's prone form. "Hikari, please tilt his head back."

"Okay," she whispered, gazing down at her boyfriend in concern as the Dralyan Captain opened the teen's mouth and administered the alura. "How long will it take to take affect?"

"Not too long. Should be any moment actually."

Just then Daisuke gasped loudly as his eyes flew open and every muscle in his body became tense. He immediately sat up, nearly cracking his head into Hikari's jaw and began to hyperventilate as the others stared in a mix of horror and confusion.

* * *

Ken walked hesitantly down the wide corridors, eying the colorful banners and tapestries in shades of blue, and gold lying against the sand colored walls. Something about the place made him feel uneasy, and because he didn't know why worsened the feeling.

"This way please," the young woman whom he guessed was a servant of some sort said sweetly as she led him to their destination.

Ken merely nodded in acknowledgment as he trailed after her, his nerves continued building. _I don't like this. Where is Miyako and the others? Does M'lady know where they are?_ His head snapped up as they came to a halt in front of a pair of large ornately carved bejeweled doors.

"M'lady? I have our guest," the young woman said politely as she knocked.

"Very well, bring him in, Dalzana," A feminine voice replied from the other side.

The door opened as the servant stepped aside allowing Ken entrance. "Don't be shy. She won't do you any harm."

The young man looked skeptically at Dalzana before entering and found his breath taken away. If the room he had been placed in was elaborate, this particular one was stunning. The sandy walls as well as the doors were decorated with shining gems that resembled sapphires and topaz. Silky fabrics engulfed the large windows where a couple of chairs and a small table sat nestled in a corner. Shimmering strips of fabric hung from the ceiling of the far side of the room cutting it in half giving a small peek at what seemed to be the largest bed that Ken had ever seen.

In front of the barrier stood a woman with her back towards him. A long golden gown hang slightly off her pale shoulders, covered with a sheer veil like material that hung from her sparkling jewel encrusted headdress. She turned slowly in an almost dramatic fashion, revealing a porcelain-like face. Her lips were painted a modest rose that formed a smile as her darkly lined silver eyes met Ken's blue ones. Sliver ringlets, framed the sides of her face as she unclasped her hands in front of her to reach one towards his as she stepped forward. "Welcome. I've been expecting you. I trust you rested well?"

Ken shifted awkwardly, unsure of what to expect. "Yes, thank, Ma'am. Um, I was previously traveling with some friends and we seemed to have gotten separated. Do you by any chance know where they might be?"

"I'm afraid not, but please join me. I'm sure you must be famished." She took his hand as she brushed past leading them towards the small table.

"I-I'm not very hungry but thank you uh, M'lady." Ken followed her reluctantly as a different servant appeared with a large tray and set it down on the table before departing.

"Please, call me Alzela."

"Yes, of course. But I would really like to find my friends-"

"It is not wise to travel alone. The Mizewn will find you."

Ken slowly sank into the chair as his brow furrowed in confusion. "The Mizewn? What or who is that?"

Alzela smiled as she grabbed what appeared to be a thin slice of bread with some sort of creamy tan substance smeared on top. She meekly bit into it and grabbed one of the two crystal goblets. "You have already seen it and it has already seen you. The question is now whether you will survive your next confrontation."

* * *

Tani weakly lifted her head and groaned. Her whole body seemed to cry out in agony. Even her teeth hurt.

"Careful. You don't want to hurt yourself any worse than you did. You took a nasty fall," a meek sounding voice cautioned by her side.

"I'm… okay." The Chosen leader gritted her teeth as she pushed herself into a sitting position and opened her eyes. She paused a moment as she acknowledged who was talking to her and her jaw dropped at the sight of a tiny white head with a pair of blue wings. Pupumon? What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know," the baby digimon shyly admitted. "All I know is this isn't the greatest place to end up."

Tani flinched as a surge of pain flooded her head. She drew a breath and glanced around the sandy cave that they appeared to be sitting in the middle of. "Where's Koushiro? Have you seen him or any of the other Chosen?"

"He went with Puroromon to explore. They should be back any moment now but really you should rest."

She frowned as she recalled the yellow bee-like digimon that the Pupumon evolve into. "Puroromon is here too? Are there any others?"

The small digimon appeared sad as he turned away. "I don't know. All I know is that I don't like this place and want to go home."

"I understand," she replied gently. "I know exactly how you feel. We actually came here to do just that. The Digital World is dying without all of you."

"Gennai didn't tell us that," a familiar voice said from the mouth of the cave.

Tani turned her head and smiled in relief at the sight of the red haired computer expert. "Koushiro! You made it back."

"Yeah, but I don't know how long it'll take us to get out of here. This place is like a maze." He shook his head with a sigh then looked up. "What made you come to the conclusion that the Digital World was dying without the digimon? Is that just an assumption?"

"No, it was something that I felt when I was trapped there and the feeling continued to increase as each day passed by." Tani lowered her head and touched her heart. "Perhaps it's because I'm the Chosen of Harmony? I don't really know. All I know is that we don't have much time."

"But how do we-" Suddenly Koushiro's and Tani's tags began to glow. The two Chosen exchanged glances and withdrew their D-Quads which were also glowing. The same warm light engulfed the digimon as the digivices were pointed at them. Without thinking Koushiro and Tani pressed one of the buttons and the digimon began to fade away.

"We're returning home!" The Pupumon cheered happily. "Thank you very much!"

"Yes, thank you! Please save the others and be careful!" Puroromon waved at the Chosen as he joined his companion's side.

"We will!" Tani smiled as the digimon as well as the glow disappeared. She turned to the red head and frowned. "I hope that was the right thing to do."

He nodded as he examined his D-Quad carefully. "I suspect the coordinates have been preset to the Digital World so they are probably fine. If there were someway to set this thing to track them and the others then maybe we can find our way out of here."

"Right. I just hope… the others will be… okay." Tani shifted to stand up but a spinning sensation filled her head forcing her back down.

"Yeah, but the question is; are you okay?"

She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her forehead on top of them. "Right now… I don't know. I feel dizzy."

"Maybe waiting here for a while until it passes won't be such a bad idea. Perhaps by then I will have the D-Quad figured out," Koushiro suggested as he turned his attention back to the electronic device. "What do you think, Tani? Tani?" He lifted his gaze to discover her sprawled out on the ground. "TANI!"

* * *

"We've captured the girl," one of the knights announced smugly to Michael and Sora's horror as they remained hidden a few feet away.

"Let go of me, you jerks! You should be recycled into soup cans!" Mimi's voice shouted in fury.

"Mi-" Sora began to shout as she moved to rush to her friend's rescue. Just then Michael slapped a hand over her mouth as he pulled her back down with the other, successfully pinning her down.

"Shh," he whispered trying to maintain their seclusion as best he could. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend that his girlfriend hadn't just been caught knowing that if he were to meet the same fate that it'd do neither of them any good. He'd have to plot a rescue mission once they were gone. _Just got to wait it out then- _

"Hey! Let her go, you idiots!"

_Shit! Taichi what the hell are you doing? _Michael silently cursed again as he recognized the leader's angry voice knowing that the results may not end satisfactorily for them.

Taichi narrowed his brown eyes at the men who were dragging Mimi away against her will. He balled his hands into fists trying to appear as threatening as possible despite the fact that he lacked a weapon. "You heard me, dumbasses. It's not nice to manhandle a girl. Aren't knights supposed to be chivalrous or something?"

One of the knights snorted as he unsheathed his sword. "Apparently you wish to have the same fate as this witch."

"I am not a witch, you bastards! I don't even have the digimon. They got away." A self-satisfied smirk crossed her pink lips and her eyes glinted maliciously. "I made sure of it. You creeps will never find them."

"SILENCE!" A gloved hand flew and struck Mimi's cheek as she cried out in surprise.

"Hey! Don't touch her again or I'm going to kick your ass!" Taichi growled as he bolted towards the man that had assaulted his friend only to stop short with a very deadly sword pointed in his face as two other soldiers grabbed him. He swore loudly as one grabbed him by the hair from behind, forcing his head back as they thrust the blade of a dagger against his throat, nicking it slightly.

"Just breathe, boy and it's your funeral."

"Taichi!" Mimi froze in horror as a droplet of blood trickled down the leader's neck. Tears flooded her eyes as she closed them and drew a breath. "Leave him alone. It's me you want. I'll go along quietly just… please…. don't kill him."

Michael clenched his jaw hard enough to break teeth as he fought against leaping into action himself. _I have to stay here. I have to stay here. DAMNIT! They wouldn't be so smug without their swords, stupid jackasses!_

"Now that's more like it. It would have been better to turn in those creatures but I suppose you two will just have to do instead," the leader of the knights snorted before socking Taichi in the stomach. The Chosen lurched forward as his goggles flew off and landed a few feet ahead as their owner slumped to the ground.

"Taichi! I told you not to hurt him!" Mimi hissed angrily.

The knight chuckled coolly in her face. "No, you said not to kill him which we haven't. He's still alive, just in a bit of pain. He'll be fine…. For now." He lifted her chin and sneered in her face. "We never agreed to your wishes, witch."

"I hate you."

He snickered and hit her upside the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out and stepped ahead of his men. "Let's move out. I'm sure someone will take interest in them one way or another."

Michael and Sora waited in silence as the knights dragging their captured friends departed. After counting up to two hundred, Sora lifted her head and pressed her hands against her face as Michael rolled onto his back and began swearing repeatedly.

"Oh, my God… what are we going to do?" She ran her hands through her hair as she forced herself to breathe. Taichi…Mimi…. Wait. Where's Rosa?"

"Shit." The American climbed to his feet then kicked a tree trunk in rage. "We are so screwed right now."

"At least they didn't get their hands on the digimon."

He shifted his gaze to her for a moment then turned away. "That we know of. Rosa is still missing which could mean that she's either hiding or those goons grabbed her too. Son of a bitch!"

"Michael, calm down. I know it's a bad situation-"

"Yeah, yeah. We just need to figure out what the hell to do now." He threw his fists into the tree and kicked it several more times as he fought against screaming vehemently.

Sora shook her head then scooped up Taichi's fallen goggles and squeezed them in her hand wishing they could magically solves their problems and bring their friends back. Feeling powerless she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

* * *

Wallace narrowed his blue eyes at the dark cloaked figure as he stood defensively in front of the others.

"Easy, lad. I mean neither you nor your friends any harm. I may however be of some aid to your friend there," the man replied as he pulled off his hood revealing an older man with graying hair that reached his shoulders. "Plus I don't believe you have too much choice being out here all alone."

"He has a point, Wallace," Iori replied softly and glanced down at Akina who seemed to be fighting to stay conscious. "Can you help her?"

"Please?" Ami asked as her eyes continued to tear up. "She's my sister and I don't know what I'd do without her."

The man smiled serenely at her as he nodded. "I can't make any promises but I'll do all I can."

"Are you sort of a doctor or something?" Shina lifted an eyebrow in speculation not fully trusting the stranger.

"Of some sort. Please come with me." The man turned to walk ahead of the Chosen then paused and chuckled to himself. "Oh how rude of me. I didn't even give you my name. No wonder you are still wary of me. I am Jalvad."

Iori nodded. "My name is Hida Iori." He gestured towards the dark haired young woman in his arms. "Asukai Akina is the one that needs your aid. Her sisters are Asukai Skina and Ami and our leader is Wallace Bailey."

Wallace turned with a bewildered look on his face. "Leader? But I-"

"You're best suited. Even Miyako and Ken agreed when you were all traveling together."

"Right." He cleared his throat and glanced at Jalvad. "Well, I suppose you are right in that we have no choice. Lead the way."

"Very well then." The strange man started off leaving the others to follow.

* * *

"Please, make yourselves at home," Jalvad said as he held the door open to th small cottage for his guests. The interior was both rustic yet homey with hard wood furniture that had been carved into smooth patterns. A large woven rug was lain on the floor a few feet away from a fireplace where a large black pot sat heating its contents in the warm fire.

"You have a very nice place," Ami murmured, her eye catching the sight of a small ornately carved box. "Did you make everything yourself?"

"Some and others were made by my nephew," he replied as he cleared off the table. "Here, lay the girl on top. Is she still conscious?"

Iori frowned as he glanced down at Akina's partially closed eyes. "Barely. I think she's getting worse." He carefully eased her onto the tabletop and took a step back, not wanting to be in the way.

"I see." Jalvad lifted one of her eyelids then checked her pulse. "Her vital signs seem to be weakening."

"Is she dying?" Ami stared at him as fresh tears began to well up in her eyes.

Shina grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Leave them alone. You're not going to help at all if you keep pestering the man."

"But-"

"Quiet and sit." She shoved her sister on the ground near the fire and plopped down next to her, drawing her knees to her chest. "You were complaining about the cold so there; a nice fire to defrost you."

Wallace folded his arms and leaned against the wall behind them. "This is not exactly going anywhere near the way I thought it would."

"You're not the only one." Shina sighed heavily and buried her face into her knees. "I don't understand why a lot of shit happens to Akina though. It's enough to drive one insane just contemplating it."

"I don't understand it either."

"Then I hate to be the burden of bad news but there is something seriously wrong with her," Iori said as he approached his companions with a solemn look on his face. "She's slowly icing over and there isn't anything that Jalvad can do about it. They call it the Ice Princess curse."

* * *

Author's Notes: My apologies on this being so late. There has been a lot going on including being without the internet for awhile. One week was spent in helping my one of my best friends move plus I still have work. At least I'm finally getting back into the swing of things as far as writing goes. I have actually already started Chapter 6 on accident because the first part was running way too long so it got cut in half.

I will say things are really getting interesting now. Each group is dealing with something completely different which is the way I wanted it to go. Also, I am not going to single out any particular character as being all powerful or anything like that. Each one has their own attributes Daisuke's just came up first this time though….his reaction to everything is not going the way most would think. You'll see what I mean in Chapter 6.

I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Until then and thank you.


	6. Spirit's Reign

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest  
Chapter 6  
Spirit's Reign  
By  
Sailor Janus

"Daisuke," Hikari whispered as her boyfriend continued hyperventilating. She leaned forward to soothe him but he backed away from her. His brown eyes were wide and terror-stricken against his pale face.

"What's wrong with him? Is that supposed to happen? What's in that stuff?" Jyou turned to the captain in a panic.

"Ewytr? Can you enlighten us?" Ryverton questioned one of the soldiers who had helped patch up the injured.

"I'm not certain, sir. He may be experiencing some sort of trauma. He's not a soldier after all. But I don't believe it's from a counteraction from the alura."

"Daisuke?" Hikari reached a hand towards him but it was suddenly slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" He pressed his hands to the sides of his face and rocked back and forth. "Oh my God. Oh my God. What have I done? What the hell did I just do?"

"Dai-"

"SHUT UP!" He dropped his hands and snapped his head towards her, brown eyes angry and fearful. "I just slaughtered all those things!" He lifted his hands palms up towards her in detest. "I-I murdered living creatures with my own hands! I killed them in cold-blood!"

"But-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He scrambled to his feet and held his hands in front of them as if blood were dripping from his palms. "Just stay away. I don't know what just happened, but…stay away from me."

Takeru marched forward and swung a fist towards Daisuke's face stopping a few centimeters from his nose. "Shut up and listen, you idiot. You saved lives doing whatever the hell you did. We would probably all have been killed if it weren't for you so stop freaking out over having killed the bad guys and calm down."

Daisuke lowered his head and turned away focusing his attention on the corpses lying scattered on the former battlefield. "But I don't even know how I did it or what exactly happened. I just… reacted. What if it happens again and I kill the wrong person? I could have killed you or Hikari or anyone just as easily."

Catherine placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Don't be silly. Your crest was glowing too which means you had reacted with your heart. Your heart knows who are your friends and who are not. We suspect that something in you snapped when you were watching the Dralyan knights battling those… creatures. After all, you have the Crest of Miracles and I suppose you did perform a miracle."

Hikari grabbed his hand despite his flinching and squeezed it tight. "Please don't turn away from us, Dai. We need you."

Takeru nodded. "Don't be a dumbass, Daisuke."

"I-" Daisuke closed his eyes and drew a breath, still trying to make sense of everything in his head. His hand trembled as Hikari held it tenderly. He swallowed thickly and pulled away, taking several steps backwards as he began breathing heavier again. He shook his head and replied in a strangled voice, "No, I…can't. I… just…can't."

"Daisuke," Jyou joined the others, equally worried about the young leader. "It's okay. You're not a killer. You're not going to be locked up or anything. Your crest somehow must have given you that ability. They are different from the last ones after all, which reacted with the digimon-"

"SHUT UP!" He ran his hands frantically through his hair unknowingly dislodging the goggles which fell to the ground. "Stop trying to act like this is something that normally happens to us because it's not! You don't even know what the hell I've been through for the past several years." He snorted and shook his head. "You don't even know about my last little adventure in the Digital World and I'm not talking about the garbage file."

"Daisuke," Takeru began as he focused his sincere blue eyes on his friend. "Listen, I understand that you are confused, and probably scared shitless right now over what happened, but that doesn't mean that you have to turn away from us. We've all gone through some rough times and I'll probably not be the first to say that we aren't normal. Somehow whatever was supposed to be got seriously screwed up. We all saw what was supposed to be; digimon and humans working together, living together on Earth but it didn't happen and now we're the only Chosen Children left."

Daisuke froze, feeling as though someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water over him. "How did you know about that? I thought only Taichi and I saw that so-called future. Even Gennai mentioned that."

"We all saw it, though it seems that he was unaware of that fact," Jyou admitted softly. "I just don't know how much of that was the truth or just some sort of fabricated dream."

Hikari nodded in agreement. "No one can truly predict the future. All you need is one decision to be changed to alter everything. It's like rolling dice. You can't follow a direct pattern to get the result you need. That's why probability exists. There is no definite answer."

"Let's face it. That future was just too perfect," Takeru smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. "And yet because we saw it, we decided that was what we were destined to become. I mean can you really see Miyako as a housewife? She'd go insane!"

"I guess so, but that still doesn't change what happened to me." Daisuke shook his head and closed his eyes. "If it happens again I don't want take the chance of hurting anyone."

"What, do you not trust yourself?"

"I had no control over myself, Takeru! I didn't even know what the hell I was doing!"

Hikari pursed her lips and lifted the goggles from the ground. She brushed off the dirt and stared down at them. "I was thinking… if we all saw that so-called future and if it had involved some of our dreams then… how did they find out?"

Takeru shrugged. "Well, Jyou comes from a long line of doctors and Daisuke mentioned that he wanted to run a noodle cart-"

"Yes, but how did whoever created that glimpse into the future find out? It wasn't like we announced it in the papers or anything."

Jyou frowned as he adjusted his glasses. "We also saw it at different time frames. The more I think about it the more suspicious I become. I mean when you look at what has happened since BelialVamdemon was destroyed and especially after Hikari had moved, well, it wasn't exactly the best of times."

"And now we have been brought back to that time frame," Takeru murmured. He rubbed his face and frowned. "Something strange is going on, and I'm not talking about the events we had just experienced."

"But what does it all mean?" Catherine looked at her friends with wide blue eyes hoping that someone might have an answer. Everyone however lowered their heads as they struggled with the question. After a moment of silence she brushed a curl from her shoulder and shifted her feet. "Regardless, we can't afford to be forced apart. We need each other. You shouldn't let a silly thing like fear push you away, Daisuke."

He opened his mouth to reply but Ryverton who had been in deep conversation with his men to allow the group of friends to discuss whatever it was that they needed to, approached the group of Chosen who quickly fell silent.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but time is of the essence and if we want to arrive in town before nightfall we must set out now." The Captain's green eyes glittered earnestly as his men nodded in agreement. "We are glad to see that you seem to be alright, Daisuke."

"Uh, thank you." He glanced around then straightened up. "Well, you said time is pressing so we're ready whenever you are, sir."

"Daisuke," Hikari held out his goggles, but he walked past without giving her a second's glance. She tucked a strand of hair that had blown in her face behind an ear as she stared at his back, trying not to look hurt by the way he had nonchalantly brushed her off. Lifting her head she turned away from the others as Daisuke and the knights began to head off. Takeru and the others exchanged glances and trailed after.

* * *

Koushiro's dark eyes bore into Tani's pale face as he knelt by her side and took her pulse. It was faint yet still strong. He clenched his jaw as the sensation of being hopelessly helpless swam through his head. They were alone in what seemed to be the middle of no where and he had no clue as far as what he could do to help her. He looked up at the rough walls of the cave they were in but found no answers. He wished they hadn't sent the digimon back. They could have provided some sort of aid though how, he wasn't sure but at least he wouldn't have been alone.

He muttered a string of curses as he dropped his face in his hands. He was supposed to be one of the smartest and productive of the Chosen yet there he was scared out of his mind without any idea of what he could do to help Tani. _If Taichi_ _ever finds out my life might end prematurely. _He shook his head hard. "Snap out of it, Koushiro. You've been in worse situations. Okay. Got to think. It'd be so much easier if she could just wake up."

A soft moan echoed from Tani's lips as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

Koushiro lurched backwards in shock as he stared at her then sat up scowling; if only all his wishes would come true as easily as that one. "Tani? Are you awake?"

"I feel sick," she replied weakly as she lifted a shaky hand to her face.

"Not as sick as I did when I realized that I was unable to help you." He gave her a gentle smile as she opened her eyes and stared vacantly at him for a moment.

"You're not on my end of the deal though I think I understand what you mean." She smirked slightly and rubbed at her forehead as she sat up, unconsciously knocking the goggles and her bandana from her head. Her pigtails sprang forward, freely from their constraints. She gazed up at him and tilted her head thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have pegged you for Akina's type but then again, maybe I would."

"What do you mean?"

Tani winced at a slight pain in her shoulder, where she must have landed when she had passed out then drew a breath. "I won't be the first to say this but my sister can be difficult. Usually she never knows what she wants but at least when she chose a boyfriend…. Well, she seems to have made a good choice."

Koushiro flushed at the compliment and stood up. "Well, thank you. So, um how do you feel?"

"My stomach is killing me at the moment but that could be because I haven't eaten in awhile."

"Then I supposed the best thing to do see if we can find a way out of this place. That is if you are up to walking."

Tani rose to her feet and brushed herself up as she tested the muscles in her legs. Deciding that she wasn't in any major pain, she scooped up her bandana and goggles, tying the bandana firmly around her head before setting the goggles on top then grinned at Koushiro. "Nothing seems to be broken so I guess I'm good to go."

"You're the leader," He nodded, returning the smile. Together they headed out of the cave, unsure of what to expect in their travels but hopefully they'd lead to food, their friends, and digimon along the way.

* * *

Miyako leaned her head against the gritty wall as she toyed with her ponytail out of boredom. She had just endured a grueling interrogation and after having provided no useful information, was thrown back in the cell. She sighed, pondering whatever became of Ken and the other Chosen. They had to be somewhere and death in her mind was not an option. She simply refused to believe it.

A moment later the far wall opened and Yamato was shoved inside before it closed up once again. Her brown eyes widened in horror at the sight of blood dripping from several cuts on his handsome face. She immediately bolted to her feet and flew to his side.

"What the hell did those bastards do to you?" Her fingers trembled as she touched his shoulder to turn him over. He however shrugged her away and crawled a few feet towards a corner before taking refuge there.

Yamato wiped at the blood running down his cheek and sucked in a deep breath as his vest rubbed painfully against the wounds on his back. He was glad however to see that Miyako had remained unharmed. He curled a hand into a fist and snorted. "Let's just say that they didn't like the answers I gave them."

"They didn't have to beat the shit out of you!"

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words then chuckled. She frowned at him as though he had lost his mind.

"What? What's so funny?"

"What you said. I haven't heard you talk when you're pissed in a while and I somehow forgot that you weren't 'Miss Prim and Proper'."

She rolled her eyes and folder her arms over her chest. "I never have been. Hikari was the one trying to be 'Little Miss Innocent' though the words that came out of her mouth sometimes…. well, Taichi would have freaked if he heard her."

Yamato's jaw dropped as he stared incredulously at her. "Hikari cussed? She used to get on everyone's case about using that kind of language!"

"Yeah, well, after a while that went out the window. She does seem to have a talent for not doing it in front of adults and children though; especially in public. It's like an automatic thing." Miyako sighed and sat down near Yamato but far enough away to give him his space. "This is so stupid. We're having a conversation about cussing of all things!"

"Well, it's something we have in common."

Miyako winced at the sight of the blonde's injuries and chewed on her lip trying to figure out what she could do to help him. She tilted her head and said sympathetically, "How bad are they?"

"Stings a bit, but I don't think they're deep. I'm sure they look bad though."

"Well if we ever find a way out here we can always sic your fan girls on them. If they were to take one look at those cuts, they'd probably rip whoever caused them into confetti. Jun back in her obsession days would have probably gone on a rampage."

Yamato flinched at the mentioning of Daisuke's older sister. At least she had calmed down through out the years and no longer seemed interested in him. Either way it wasn't exactly a topic he felt compelled to discuss as he sat there bleeding.

Sensing that he wanted to leave the subject be, Miyako moved to the wall adjacent to the one he was leaning again to think of a plan for escape in silence.

* * *

Ken focused on Alzela's silver eyes as confusion flooded him over her very words. "What do you mean my next confrontation? How likely could it be that there would be a second one?"

"Once the Mizewn have set their sights upon an intended, only one can survive."

"And what makes you think that I was selected? I was traveling with others that have seen it too." The more they talked the more uncomfortable he felt. He fidgeted slightly in his seat, as though he could feel those intense eyes of hers roving over his body, seeping into his mind to discover any secrets that he may have held concealed. His mouth felt dry as he tried to swallow. "If you can provide any information on their whereabouts I'll be very grateful."

A slow smile eased across Alzela's lips as she leaned back. "You are a very interesting young man. Cautious, yet very concerned for your missing companions."

He straightened in his seat, frowning down at the food that he left untouched. "I don't mean to be rude, but if all we are going to do is talk then I must ask to be pardoned. I have important things to do and engaging in conversations is not one of them." Ken moved to rise from the chair but as he did so, Alzela's eyes flashed as she rose to her feet, the peaceful demeanor suddenly vanished from her face.

"SIT DOWN, ICHIJOUCHI KEN!" As he fell back into the chair and yielded unable to move, a cruel smile spread over her face.

"What…. who… Why…" He gasped in a strangled voice, barely able to speak.

"You are in no position to argue against me." The doors flew open as several soldiers flooded inside the room.

* * *

Tears rained down from despair-filled brown eyes as the leaves rustled gently in the breeze. Rosa hugged Otamamon tightly as they cried together in their shelter. It had been almost an hour since they had witnessed Mimi and Taichi being dragged away and she found herself unable to do anything in their defense. Instead she stayed hidden as they passed over head; afraid to meet the same fate. Once they had disappeared in the distance she began to despise herself for acting so cowardly.

"I'm so pathetic," she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. "Some Chosen I am; hiding in a tree. Mimi is much braver. Iori would be ashamed of me if he knew."

"Rosa," Otamamon began, dark eyes filled with sympathy. "You were told to protect me and that's what you did. No shame."

"But Taichi and Mimi…" She squeezed her eyes closed. "I can't be a coward. I need to find Michael and Sora and then together we might be able to come up with a plan to save them." Lifting her head high she picked Otamamon up and placed him on her shoulder then carefully climbed down.

"Where are we going to go?" The little digimon perched on her shoulder, glancing anxiously around for any danger.

Rosa paused for a moment before deciding on a direction. "I don't really know. The sooner we find Michael and Sora, the better things will be for us."

"I hope Gekomon is safe."

"Me too, Otamamon. Me too."

* * *

Sora glanced around the trees as she and Michael walked aimlessly through the forest. She feared for the well being of their captured friends, wishing there had been a way to save them. She hoped it wasn't too late for Rosa either. Unlike Taichi and Mimi, she didn't have any idea of how much experience the girl had in dealing with danger. She winced at the grim appearance of Michael's face as he strived onward. She couldn't help but feel for him. It was obvious that he was in love with Mimi and knew that staying quiet and not rushing to her rescue like a valiant knight had to have ripped him apart. She was definitely hurting inside; he probably felt much worse.

After a moment Michael came to a halt and raked his hands through his hair; thoroughly frustrated. "This is hopeless. We have no freaking clue where to go and…. this isn't doing us any good! They're probably being tortured to death as we speak!"

"Michael," she began gently as she placed a hand on his arm. "We can't be sure of that. We have to find Rosa-"

"They probably grabbed her too! We're useless! We don't even know what we're up against."

"We can't give up."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't just see a bunch of assholes drag your fiancé off."

Sora moved in front of him, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Ignorance is not always bliss. If things are bad here, they could be much worse where Yamato is. I am worried sick that he may have met a worse fate than Mimi and the fact that I can't contact him isn't a comfort either. Something strange is going on here. I don't have a damn clue what it is, but I'm willing to find out what rather than sit and complain about how much everything sucks."

Michael opened his mouth to give a retort but found that he couldn't form any proper words. It was as though his mind had been wiped clean. Instead he dug his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to get in your face but I can't handle any negativity at the moment or I am going to shatter again." She turned and walked away.

"Sora," he hesitated a moment then paused as a noise sounded behind them. They spun around and gasped at discovering that they were surrounded.

* * *

Rosa picked up her pace as she heard what sounded like a terrified scream not too far from where she was. As she neared the location, she doubled back and scrambled up a particularly high tree. Peering down she discovered that the last of her companions were crowded against each other as the knights that had taken Taichi and Mimi began to close in. _There has to be something I can do. I refuse to just sit here and watch them being captured as well. I can't let it happen again. I refuse to let it happen again. _

* * *

"Surrender now, fools." One of the knights sneered as Michael pressed his back against Sora's. Suddenly a golden light burst from the branches of one of the trees. Everyone turned in shock as what appeared to be a small stone streaked through the air and crashed behind the two Chosen. Michael realizing what it might be, shoved Sora to the ground, shielding her as it exploded, leaving a fine mist that consumed the stunned knights.

"RUN!" He got back to his feet, grabbed her arm, yanking her up and together they bolted as another stone like object flew over their heads. The knights screamed in agony this time as the stone burst, showering them with tiny stones that rained down like hail.

Just then, Gekomon leapt from another tree and landed on a bewildered Michael's shoulder who stared speechless at the digimon.

"Keep going! I think Rosa is holding them off," he said excitedly.

"Rosa?" The blonde shook his head and continued sprinting towards the large tree that was still firing off arsenal at the knights. "ROSA! IS THAT YOU?"

"MICHAEL!" She came to a halt and descended from the tree. To his and Sora's shock however her crest as well as her eyes were glowing a bright gold that also seemed to illuminate from her body. "We have to get out of here! Follow me."

The elder Chosen sped after the teenaged girl knowing it was useless to argue, they only hoped that she could provide some answers to the questions that were burning in the backs of their minds as they made their escape.

* * *

Jalvad approached the group of Chosen, confusion and fear etched on their faces at Iori's startling news. "I believe I can provide more information regarding the Ice Princess curse."

Ami's bottom lip trembled as once again she appeared close to tears. "She's not going to die, is she?" Shina moved closer to her sister and wrapped a protective arm around her and the older man sighed.

"Several years ago we had a princess. She was very compassionate, beautiful, and a great ruler. One day the townsfolk noticed that she had taken to wearing gloves. Those gloves soon became longer as the movement in her right arm became more limited. Soon she became bedridden and rumors began to spread like some sort of disease that she was very ill. It wasn't until the truth was leaked out by a former servant concerning how grave her situation really was; that she was turning into ice."

"How did it happen?" Wallace questioned as he gazed sadly at the table where Akina still laid.

Jalvad smiled sadly. "No one really knows. But from what the young lady has told me, it could very likely be the same thing."

"What happened to the princess? Did she die or was made into a statue or what?" Shina bit her lip to keep her voice from quivering. The more she heard of the tale, the more uncomfortable she felt.

"No one knows. She had oddly enough disappeared, never to be seen again."

Ami brought a hand to her mouth attempting to muffle her cry of horror. She winced and lowered her head. "There has to be something we can do. I don't want Akina to disappear!"

Shina frowned. "Wait, how can ice disappear? It can melt but we have seen for ourselves that the ice on Akina is not even cold."

"That is a great mystery." The man took a step back and gestured to the table. "Come. You all must be famished. I can provide what little I can then we'll travel into town and see if anyone else may possess further information concerning the Ice Princess curse."

The Chosen exchanged glances then looked at the table and back at each other. Ami chewed on her lip as she toyed with her fingers. "Um, what are we going to do about Akina?"

"I'm not dead," the elder triplet retorted weakly as she lifted herself up using her elbows to a sitting position. She pivoted and scooted her legs over the edge, allowing them to dangle. "And I don't intend to act as though I am dying. If I lose the ability to use certain body parts…I'll deal."

No one had an argument against Akina as she slid off the table to land shakily on the ground. She placed her uniced hand on the table top to maintain her balance and smiled as the others joined her.

* * *

Jalvad smiled as he rose from the table. "Are you certain that I can't interest anyone else in more stew?"

"No, thank you. We are quite full but thank you very much, sir. It was really good," Akina smiled graciously.

"Yes, sir, thank you," Iori said politely. "Would you mind if I assist you in clearing away the table?"

"Not at all, lad. Help away if you insist," the elder man chuckled as the teenaged boy piled up the dirty bowls and trailed off to follow Jalvad.

Shina leaned back in her chair and released a deep sigh. "It's a good thing we ran into Jalvad. I don't know what we would have done without him."

"Probably starved," Ami said as she leaned against her elbows on the table.

Akina stared at her icing over right hand then tucked it back under the table. "I wish there was something we can do to fix this but right now, it looks like its hopeless."

Wallace folded his arms across his chest as he rocked back and forth on the back two legs of the chair, pressing his feet against the legs of the table for balance. "There has to be someway. I mean it's unlikely that the Ice Princess just went poof which means either someone kidnapped her or she found a way to be cured and has been in hiding ever since because the royal life was sucking and she wanted to live outside of the castle for a change."

"You watch way too many movies, but that could be a valid idea." Shina pressed her fingers to her mouth as she ran the story around in her head.

"Maybe… Akina is like the reincarnation of the princess," Ami's eyes twinkled as she grinned. "And the only way for the spell to be broken is if the prince comes and kisses her and then they'll get married and live happily ever after."

"And you watch way too much anime and Disney movies." She rolled her eyes and sat up. "Anyway, we need to think of where to go from here. We still have our mission to complete."

"Good point," Wallace nodded. "I suppose a town might be a good decision. We can listen out for any rumors on strange creatures being sighted."

"I don't know. I think-" Ami began when she was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging.

Everyone in the cottage froze in confusion and looked at the front door which gyrated as the pounding began again.

"Oh no…" Jalvad stared at the door as the Chosen glanced at him and the door, suddenly feeling nervous over the commotion.

"What's going-" Ami started to say when she was interrupted again as a loud voice bellowed above her own soft one.

"OPEN THE DOOR IN THE NAME OF HIS ROYAL MAGESTY OR ELSE WE WILL BREAK IT DOWN WITH BRUTE FORCE!"

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter would have probably have been done a lot sooner if I hadn't been assaulted by migraines. I swear, I have a barometer for a head. Whenever the air pressure changes to the point where it's going to rain, I get hit with some rather unpleasant pain. Doesn't help much with that fact that where I live is humid and muggy.

Anyway, things seem to be getting more interesting and of course, nothing has actually really been planned out. It just wrote itself again.

I hope you have enjoyed the newest installment. Until then.


	7. The Strength of Will

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest  
Chapter 7  
The Strength of Will  
By  
Sailor Janus

A gentle breeze wafted in the air, playfully twirling the bright green leaves of the trees and bushes. Happy birds chirped out their joyful songs as the sun continued to blaze across the sky with its golden radiance. Hikari's brown eyes however did not gaze upon the graceful work of art that nature displayed. Instead she was lost in her own thoughts as she trailed behind the Dralytes and the other Chosen, Daisuke's forgotten goggles still clutched in her hand.

_I haven't seen him act this cold before._ _What has he not told me? It's like he's angry with me or something. Did I do something wrong? _Hikari bit her lip, afraid that tears would soon fall; she couldn't let them. She blew a strand of hair that fell in her face then sighed in frustration as it maintained its newfound place. Rather than move it with her hand she closed her eyes and bowed her head, allowing it to stay where it chose.

"Are you okay?"

Hikari's head snapped up to find the bright blue eyes of the French girl looking at her in concern. Hikari lifted one shoulder in a partial shrug and lowered her head once again. "I guess I'm that obvious."

"A little," Catherine replied as she placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "But only because you are way behind everyone else. It's about Daisuke, isn't it?"

"It's just…" She drew a deep breath and winced. "I don't know what to do. I'm worried about him. You probably wouldn't understand."

"As a matter of fact, I do. But that's just the way guys can be. They can drive a girl crazy in more ways that one especially when they seem to… how do you say it…brood."

Hikari sighed and looked down at the toes of her boots. "But that doesn't answer any questions. If he'd just talk to me-" She bit her lip and choked back a sob not wanted to burst into tears. Instead she squeezed the goggles tightly, not wanting to let go of them. "I feel like I'm to blame for everything and that everyone would have been better off if I had stayed gone or if Nitoni had succeeding in killing me or-"

"STOP IT!" Catherine grabbed the frantic girl by the shoulders and shook her. "Listen to yourself! You're being utterly ridiculous." She drew a breath and released her grip on Hikari as she stepped back. "Give him some time. It'll be okay."

"Catherine? Are you two okay?" Takeru looked at the blonde girl speculatively. Jyou too turned around frowning.

"We're fine. Hikari's just… worried."

"About what?" Jyou questioned.

"Nothing. I mean… just how long it's going to take us to get into town before dark," the Chosen of Light replied quickly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hikari-" the French girl began before the other girl quickly dismissed her with a sharp look.

"There is nothing else wrong, Catherine. Let it drop."

"But you-"

"Leave me alone!" Hikari picked up her pace and sped past her friends to join the Dralytes as they continued towards the town. Daisuke paid her no attention as he walked alongside Ryverton.

Takeru turned in concern to Catherine who had froze in shock at the Japanese girl's outburst. He gently placed his hand on her arm and gave her a kind smile. "She'll be okay. We just need to figure out some way to get those two talking again."

"She didn't need to yell at me," Catherine murmured still looking as though she had been stricken. "I know that she's upset, but I was only trying to help-"

"Shhh," he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I know that and she knows that, but two things won't change. A: that she is worried about Daisuke. And B: that she doesn't want to cause anyone else to worry about her. She's stubborn that way. She hates being a burden and won't voice things unless she absolutely has to."

"He's right," Jyou nodded. "Even when she was a little kid. Unfortunately, she'd just stress everyone out because of that stubbornness; especially when it concerned her health. Because she didn't tell anyone how she really felt, it just made things worse."

"And it seems that she still hasn't broken that habit. If she tries to pretend that nothing is wrong; then nothing is wrong." Takeru shook his head as he sighed in exasperation. "She really needs to stop doing that."

Catherine sniffled softly. "So it's not just me?"

"No. She does it with everyone. And I mean everyone. It's a wonder that Taichi doesn't have gray hair. She used to freak us all out, especially with the whole World of Darkness thing…. I'll explain that to you later."

"Okay."

* * *

"We're finally home!"

Hikari's head snapped up as several of the knights cheered enthusiastically. Children's laughter and various townsfolk's chatter filled the air. _I've been so out of it that I didn't even realize that we had entered the town. I'm such a mess._

"Here, Miss," a little boy held out a white flower to Hikari.

"Th-thank you," she kindly accepted it as the boy smiled in glee at her. She glanced down at the small gift thoughtfully as the boy trotted off towards one of the knights who may have been his father.

"Wow, this place is like something out of a fairytale!" Catherine exclaimed as they took in the sights of the various vendors and shops lined up along the streets. A short ways in the distance small welcoming-looking cottages were standing next to each other. Men, women, and children went about their business shopping, chatting, and playing as the last of the lingering sunlight lit their paths.

The Chosen stood in awe as the Dralytes were greeted by loved ones. It was very peaceful and everything that they had hoped the town would be.

"Hey, Daisuke," Takeru said, breaking the Chosen leader out of his stupor. "Catherine and I are going to see about finding some place to stay…"

Jyou stepped forward as well, pushing his glasses more firmly to his face. "And I was planning on finding out more information on this place so if you don't mind, why don't you and Hikari see about finding some supplies?"

"But-" Hikari began as Takeru took Catherine's hand in his and grinned.

"Great! We'll meet back here at sundown!"

Wait!" But her words remained unheard as she found herself standing awkwardly alone with Daisuke. She bit her lip hoping she wouldn't cry as they glanced at each other then turned away. Things did not bode well at all.

* * *

Miyako's eyes fluttered open as the grumbling of stone grinding against stone jolted her awake. Someone was inside the cell. She didn't even know she had fallen asleep but now she was more alert than ever.

_If they think they can just barge in here and try to intimidate us into submission then they have another thing coming. _She tensed ever muscle prepared to spring if need be. She wasn't sure what she would do exactly but no one ever said that improvising was not an option. All she had to do was react and hopefully she wouldn't make a bigger mess of things than they already were.

"Hey!" Yamato roared in a mixture of outrage and pain as two guards grabbed him by the arms and hauled him roughly to his feet. "Let me go!"

"You and the woman are ordered to be brought to trial, then if found guilty will be executed," the thinner of the two men barked as he shoved the blonde against the wall and snapped a pair of shackles to his wrists.

"Under what terms?"

"Stealing and selling secrets."

Miyako bunched her hands into fists as she shot up. "That's a lie! We're not even from around here you, tin cans. You have nothing on us!"

"SILENCE!"

Two more guards rushed towards her and at that moment she knew unless she and Yamato found a way to escape their lives were going to end rather abruptly. "You can't hide under your bullshit laws of lies. I don't know who you, idiots think you are but unless you back off right now and let us go, you'll be sorry," she warned as her body grew warmer.

Yamato stared in amazement as her once gentle brown eyes shone with a deep forest green. The same vibrant color lit up her crest. Several of the guards paused, unsure of what to make of the young woman. "Miyako…"

"And just what do you think you're going to do? You're nothing but a weak, helpless woman," sneered the senior guard.

Miyako's eyes narrowed into slits as her hands glowed the same intense green shade. Suddenly several sharp-looking daggers materialized in her grasp. She raised one hand; her long fingers held the tips of the blades then launched them at the arrogant man, narrowly missing him and instead hit two of his comrades who had been standing behind him in the shoulder. Both men cried out as the blades sliced through their armor as though it were merely tissue paper.

Yamato's eyes widened as another pair appeared in her empty hand. A slow smirk curved on her pink lips as she glared at the leader.

"You were saying, dumbass? Now let my friend and I go unless you have a life's ambition of being a pin cushion."

The man growled as he withdrew the keys and stepped towards the male captive. "I didn't realize that you were a witch. But even if that were so, that doesn't explain how you were able to use sorcery in here. It's impossible!"

Miyako approached menacingly, flicking a knife at the guard once again and missing, hitting another one in the arm instead. "Unchain him now." She threw one blade and nicked the side of the heavy armor. "Before I get impatient and decide to see if the color of your blood is any different from your fellow idiots."

The guard grunted as he unlocked Yamato's shackles then shoved him towards Miyako. Both Chosen Children's eyes widen in horror as Yamato tumbled towards his armed friend. They screamed as he collided into her, wincing in fear of being stabbed by the sharp knives that were in Miyako's hands, but it never came.

Yamato crashed down and looked in confusion at the young woman's shaking empty hands as she gaped at them as well. "What?"

"I-" she began then looked up in terror as another guard raised an axe towards them. She shrieked, drew a hand to the side of her face, away from Yamato, and threw it out. A piercing yell followed by a loud crash filled the cell as the two Chosen turned their heads only to discover two daggers sticking out of the neck of one of the guards from below his helmet. "Oh my…"

"We've got to get out of here NOW!" Yamato bolted to his feet and pulled a shocked Miyako up with him.

She weakly nodded as she tossed four daggers, two with each hand at the wall which exploded in a cloud of dust. Without a second's hesitation they fled from the cell.

* * *

The last of the sunlight bore down upon Tani and Koushiro as they trailed down the beach. It didn't take too long to find their way out of the caverns. They were both however still worried about their missing companions.

"I feel like a complete loser. I can't even keep my own group together." Tani's pigtails flopped lightly in the breeze as she gazed down at her sneakers. Sometimes she didn't really understand why she was a leader in the first place.

"You're not a loser," Koushiro argued lightly. "This type of thing just tends to happen to us. Whether it's Taichi or Daisuke as the leader is beside the point. Things just happen that are out of our control. We'll find them or they'll find us. Whichever comes first."

"If you say so."

He looked at her, and frowned as though he were unsure of what to make of her. Instead Koushiro tried to shove his hands into pockets only to discover that was something he lacked. He glared at his brown gloved hands then folded his arms over his chest.

"I didn't mean to be a downer. I just don't do well in the 'me against the world,' type of situations. I can deal with them, but they're just not my strong suit."

"Well, if you haven't noticed you're not in this alone."

Tani lifted her eyes to his dark gaze and suddenly felt ashamed. She was trying to beat herself up but Koushiro on the other hand did not seem too particularly pleased about it. If anything, he seemed a bit annoyed. "I'm sorry. I-I'm just frustrated and scared and seem to have this odd habit with putting myself down whenever I'm in a bad situation as if something I could have done previous to it would have improved things… now I'm rambling. How the hell I was chosen to be a leader is beyond me."

"Will you stop beating yourself up? It's not going to help things."

"Right-"

"No, listen." Koushiro snapped as he came to an abrupt halt. "We all agreed to come here. We knew there would be consequences but it's nothing different than anything we have faced before. The key thing is to not give up and not to doubt yourself and your abilities. We have to succeed or die trying. We made a promise to the digimon."

Tani lowered her head and choked on a sob. "Do you think I don't know that? I just…. DAMN IT!" She covered her face with her hands and dropped to her knees. "I'm worried about everyone. I hate being separated from the group that I am in charge of because I can't protect them. I can't contact my sisters or Taichi or ….anyone. Aside of Hikari and Daisuke I barely know the rest of you only stories of what I have heard give be a slight idea of everyone else's personalities. But I still care. I don't want to lose anyone."

"You really put too much on your shoulders." He sighed and kneeled before her then looked up at the sky. What was once a bright cerulean was growing grey as the sky bleed brilliant shades of golds, pinks, and violets. "It's going to get dark. We better find shelter."

Tani nodded as she drew a breath. "Right. I-I'm sorry. I keep falling apart and-"

"You're just too kind for your own good. Try not to worry too much or you might go gray early."

She laughed as Koushiro helped her up. "Gee, thanks. Sounds like something Taichi would say actually."

He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "That was the idea."

* * *

"I think … we're safe." Michael leaned over his knees and panted heavily as he struggled to catch his breath. He couldn't remember how far they ran but at least there weren't any knights beating down the rickety door of what appeared to be an old barn that they had chosen for their sanctuary. The place didn't look too promising but proved to be stable. The rafters were surprisingly sturdy and despite their aged appearance proved their strength as the three Chosen scrambled up heavy planks to hide.

Sora shoved her thick red hair from her face and closed her eyes. "Yeah. I just hope that Mimi and Taichi will be okay."

"That was a close one. Thanks, Rosa. If it weren't for you-" he glanced over his shoulder where the teenaged girl was perched and cried out in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Sora turned around to find Michael scrambling towards Rosa who appeared to have collapsed. "Oh no. Is she okay?"

"Rosa sleeping," Otamamon replied from beside her head. "She's very tired."

Gekomon nodded as glancing down at the girl as he leapt onto Michael's shoulder. "The glow is gone."

"Do you think it's because of whatever power she used?" Michael scowled in thought as Sora chewed on her lip.

"That could be possible. I just don't understand how it happened. It was almost like how-"

"-the digimon evolve?" Michael finished then addressed Gekomon. "Can explain what happened to Rosa?"

The digimon frowned. "Tononsama Gekomon would know. Might have to do with prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

Otamamon sniffled. "We don't know. Tononsama Gekomon mentioned a prophecy but we don't know what it was about."

Sora exchanged glances with Michael. "Do you suppose that Gennai might know what they are talking about?"

"Might explain the new crests," he said turning his focus back to Rosa. "There was a golden glow around her, and her crest. She also had a slingshot in her hand that she didn't have before."

"Her eyes were gold colored too but they are usually brown."

"Aren't there several prophecies in the Digital World involving several different events?"

"Yes," Sora replied, her gaze drifting towards Rosa as well. "I have to wonder if the events we are experiencing now were foreseen as well. Perhaps that's why we were separated."

Michael snorted. "Yeah, but we have no idea what is in said prophecy even if it does exist. We might as well say that there isn't one because nothing changes either way."

"Must you two talk so much? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Rosa!" Michael grinned at the perturbed girl as she sat up glaring at them.

"I guess not." She yawned and sat up then rubbed her eyes as she took in her surroundings. "How did we get here?"

"You don't remember?" Sora frowned. We followed you here."

"You did?" She brushed her dark hair from her eyes and fixed her ponytail. "I-I no, I don't. Are you sure?"

"You… don't remember. Great." Michael rubbed his face and groaned. "So much for any answers."

"What?"

Sora smiled kindly at the Mexican girl. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out later. We're just glad you're okay."

"Alright. I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

Michael and Sora glanced at each other. "Just like a digimon."

"What?"

"Nothing." The red head said quickly. "I think it might be safe to venture out. Let's see if we can find food then try to come up with a plan to find Mimi and Taichi."

* * *

The other two Chosen agreed and together climbed down from their hiding place in search of nourishment, leaving the digimon behind them with a promise to return.

Wallace lost his balance and toppled over in his chair at the sound of the commotion outside of the door. "Oh shit!"

"WE WARN YOU! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"What are we going to do?" Ami rose to her feet and clasped her hands to her chest. "I don't want to get into trouble!"

"Shut up," Shina growled as Wallace scrambled up from the floor. "Jalvad, is there any other way out of here?"

"I'm afraid not," the elder man replied sadly.

"Great. What the hell are we going to do?" The American glanced around the tiny cottage but realized that even the windows were surrounded. He cursed loudly and kicked the chair.

"We'll have to comply," Akina replied softly.

"What?" Shina glanced at her sister as though she were insane and shook her head. "No way. Who knows what they would do to you if they saw your hand."

"I refuse to let them destroy Jalvad's house when he was only trying to help us! That is not the way to show gratitude, Shina," she replied raising her voice to an authoritative tone. The two sisters glared at each other for a moment before Akina stepped towards the door only to be grabbed from behind by Jalvad himself.

"Though I do appreciate the gesture, lass. You must be mad to even consider such an action," he said gruffly as she struggled against him.

"I don't see why we have to act like criminals when we have done nothing wrong. Please let me go. I don't want anyone to get into any unnecessary trouble!"

Iori glanced at Akina then at the door and frowned. "This is quite the predicament."

"Yeah, kinda a damned if you do, damned if you don't sort of thing," Wallace sighed.

Suddenly the door crashed down and several armed knights rushed through the threshold, spears thrust towards their captives' faces. "Drop any weapons and lift your hands above your heads or else risk losing them instead!"

"Are you happy now, Akina?" Shina hissed as she raised her hands slowly. "Instead of fighting you, we could have gotten away."

"How? There was no where we could have gone let alone escape-" She said sharply as Jalvad released her.

"SILENCE!" The captain of the knights sneered as he stepped closer to the group then narrowed his eyes at the sight of Akina's iced over hand. "Well, what have we here?"

"Leave her alone," Shina warned as she moved to protect her sister only to be rewarded with the sharp end of a spear pointed towards her throat.

"Quiet, girl if you know what's good for you," the captain barked then seized Akina's hand and examined it. "I think his royal highness shall be very interested in seeing you."

Akina swallowed thickly and closed her eyes as she bowed her head.

"What are you going to do with us," Ami whimpered, hot tears streaming down her pale frightened face. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Shhh," Iori looked at her sternly as though trying to prompt her not to break down.

"A likely story," the captain scoffed as he directed his men. "Away with them."

"What?" Wallace gasped as one of the knights hit him over the head with the blunt end of a sword. As he collapsed to the ground unconscious Iori and Jalvad met the same fate.

Akina stared in horror at their still forms then cried out in alarm as she was thrown over a man's shoulder while another bound her wrists.

"This is so sexist!" Shina shouted angrily as she too was unceremoniously lifted up. "We can be just as big of a threat as men, you pigs!"

"Shut up, Shina!" Ami shrieked as she cried harder. "I don't want to be knocked out!" She screamed as the captain hit her protesting sister as well.

"Must I have you two silenced as well? Or can you behave?" He narrowed his eyes at them from under his black helmet.

Akina closed her eyes and turned her head away as Ami bit her lip whimpering softly as she tried to control her tears.

"Very well. Let's head out."

* * *

Author's Notes: Since this chapter is finally updated that can only mean one thing if you've read my profile; I got a new laptop. I love this thing. The other was like playing Russian Roulette; I had no clue if it would die completely on me or not, let alone the issues I was having with it powering off and not recognizing the battery/ac.

This chapter took me by surprise in a few ways. Since I lost track the where I left off, it once again wrote itself. Where I got stuck the most was with Miyako and Yamato. I had no idea where to go exactly.

Now that I have a new laptop I'll be able to write more often again. I was pretty much going nuts not being able to write. It's nice to be able to have things back to normal with a new machine.

I am also creating a website with two of my best friends that are also writers which will feature our original series and novels that we are seeking to get published. It'll include web stories as we'll call them involving side stories for the actual stories we are working on as well as teasers for the books themselves. I hope to have it up and ready by the end of the month. Keep an eye on my profile for more details. And feel free to email me on any questions you may have. My email is also listed in my profile.

I hope you enjoyed the newest installment and thank you for your patience.


	8. With Heart and Kindness

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest  
Chapter 8  
With Heart and Kindness  
By  
Sailor Janus

_Don't cry. You can't cry. _Hikari drew a deep breath as a breeze swept past her. She squeezed her still closed eyes; wishing for strength and hope and everything that she felt she lacked. "I-I guess we better go look for supplies as they suggested. Food and whatever else would be a good idea."

Daisuke said nothing and kept his back to her.

Hikari sighed as her eyes began to water. "We can split up if you want. I don't think we'll get attacked here. Everyone seems to be friendly-"

"You're being naïve."

She turned around and stared at the back of his jacket. A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I know that you've been through a lot but damn it, Daisuke so have I!"

He spun suddenly, his eyes flashing with fury, his fists were balled at his sides. "Then why the hell doesn't anyone else see it? I'm just an idiot, is that it? A bonehead that can't seem to find a way to stay out of trouble, and who always overreacts in the end."

"No-"

The leader turned on his heel and shoved his hands in his pockets then began to walk away. "Just leave me alone…"

Hikari muffled a sob and bit her lip hard. "Daisuke, do you even remember what happened after my grandparents died? Do you? I ended up in the World of Darkness! Do you even know how many times I have been dragged back there? Do you even know what it's like?"

Daisuke stopped, but refused to look at her as she continued crying. "You never actually told us anything, did you?"

She silently shook her head and clutched onto the pair of goggles still in her hand. She wanted to scream in frustration and throw them at him but felt too weak to even lift her head. "I know how you feel. I know why you don't trust new environments that easily, but I have to stay optimistic. Don't you understand that?"

He frowned and peered over his shoulder, his gaze dropping to the goggles in her hand. His goggles. "What are you talking about?"

"All the times that I have been dragged back to the World of Darkness I've been upset about something, and each time it has become harder to return to the real world." She took a deep breath and faced her back to him then said softly, "You saw what happened last time; I lost my memories of everyone. It was partly my fault, yes, because the pain was so much that I wanted it to go away. Losing everyone was just so unbearable and I was so miserable that I…forfeited everything…including myself."

"You didn't actually-"

"Yes, I did. I did it to myself and made matters worse. I wasn't strong enough to face the darkness, and I'm still not strong enough." Hikari paused, wiping her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. "Shina may be the Child of Darkness but for some reason it wants me instead. It keeps calling me and I don't know how to fight against it. I don't want to go back there anymore because I'm afraid that I'll never be able to return."

"But you…" Daisuke froze, as though unsure of what to do. Silently he moved behind her and paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. He leaned his head over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I-I didn't know and… well you never told me."

Hikari remained silent as the tears streaked faster down her face. She felt Daisuke gently turn her around and tighten his hold on her just as her knees began to waver; allow her to use him for support. Finally her voice returned as she threw her arms around him. "I don't want to lose you again! You don't know how much it killed me inside to have to leave that day…. I had to cry myself to sleep but even then I barely slept. Couldn't eat. It was like I had died…."

"Shhh, it's okay. I was pretty much in just as bad a shape as you were, with the exception of the World of Darkness of course." He chuckled lightly then winced at her lack of response. He sighed and rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey, I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere without you. I promise."

"Really? Because if I have to go through any more heartache, I'm afraid the World of Darkness might win. I'm scared of what might be around the other corner."

Daisuke pressed his cheek to Hikari's. "You're stronger than you think you are. You always have been. You just need to believe it. I'll do the best I can to protect you but you've to be able to rely on yourself too. You've just got to be brave and believe in yourself."

"But you'll stick with me no matter what?"

"I already promised I won't go anyway without you, haven't I? But you've got to promise me that you'll find that strength that I know you have and have the courage to use it."

"Okay, I promise." She lifted her head up and much to his surprise, kissed him gently on the mouth.

* * *

A short distance away, their comrades hid behind a shop well enough out of sight, yet were successful in monitoring the couple.

Takeru grinned as he watched Daisuke return Hikari's kiss. "It's about time! If Daisuke didn't make a move sooner or later I was going to have to kick his ass!"

"Takeru!" Catherine scolded then blushed. "It is nice to see that they have made up. I didn't like seeing Hikari so depressed and Daisuke so moody. It didn't suit either of them."

Jyou nodded in agreement. "Well, now that that's been fixed I think it'd be best if we headed off to do what we told them we'd do so they won't get suspicious and find out that we have actually been spying.

"Good point. Nothing more to see." Takeru took Catherine by the hand and smiled at the bespectacled man. "We'll see you later, Jyou. Good luck!"

"Same to you and don't get into any trouble!"

"Hey! This is me we're talking about. Not Daisuke."

"Same difference."

* * *

Ken he cringed at the overwhelming pain that thudded in his skull. He groaned as he lifted his head, pondering what happened. He felt worse than his worse hangover. As Ken opened his eyes everything suddenly came flooding back. He was tied to a chair and in trouble. Big trouble.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens," Alzela snorted as she toyed with one of her silver ringlets.

"Very funny. So what exactly do you want with me and what have you done with my friends?"

"And what makes you think I did anything with them?" She fluttered her eyelashes innocently, which only annoyed Ken more as he rolled his own.

"Cut the crap. This is your big chance to gloat in my face over having outsmarted me, and then share your exciting plans for world domination, destroying the world, which is the most ridiculous plot ever, becoming a god, or whatever the hell you get your kicks out of. So what are you waiting for? Rub my face in it already. We don't have all day."

Alzela raised an eyebrow at her captive. "My. Overeager are we? And what happened to that gentlemanly charm that you exuded upon meeting me? You are showing rudeness."

He smirked at her. "Let's just say I personally know the drill and given the position that you have put me in, I don't feel like acting polite anymore. Plus, since you seem to know what my name is, I'm guessing you know more about me than just the fact that I'm not from around here."

"That might be a possibility. But I don't like playing by the rules so I think I'm just going to allow you to stew with all those questions burning in your head." She stood up and lifted his chin with one finger. "Such a shame, really. You're rather handsome."

Before Ken could ask what she meant, she kissed him on the lips then departed from the room leaving him to ponder what was going on. Regardless, he had to find a way to free himself from his restraints and escape.

* * *

Yamato gritted his teeth as he held Miyako against him as they ducked into the shadows of a large display case. He wished that she had not been so drained after doing whatever she did to save their butts. That question still race around in his head, unanswered, and at the moment, unimportant. The only thing that mattered at the moment was escaping with their lives.

Miyako groaned as she was dragged closer to the display case. She looked very pale and the emerald light had long since faded from her eyes and body.

"I thought I heard something down there," a soldier said as the clanking of his armor echoed down the hall.

Yamato held his breath as the sound grew louder. If he came any closer, it would be all over for them. The blonde cursed under his breath, sat Miyako down in a corner then shoved the display case at the soldier as he drew near. Quickly he grabbed Miyako around the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and bolted down the corridor.

"Where is an exit when you need one," he grumbled, dashing down another hallway. He skidded to a halt as he heard a new set of voices. His eyes darted around the pale gold hall before resting upon a large door. With no other choice, he forced his way in.

Ken cried out as something seemed to bulldoze over him with the brute force of a very angry rhino. He stared at the ceiling in a daze wondering what just hit him. It took a good while to free himself from the chair only to wind up knocked flat on his back.

"Ken? Is that really you?"

He moaned and lifted his head then blinked at two familiar faces both of which had seen better days. He immediately shot to his feet. "Yamato? What the hell happened to you? And what about Miyako? Is she okay?"

The blonde set the lavender haired girl down and winced in pain. "I got the crap beat out of me so to speak. Miyako didn't. Her energy is kind of sapped after saving both of our tails as we escaped from the cell. I'm still not sure what happened, but she should be okay."

Ken kneeled down and brushed his hand gently against her face and through her hair then he closed his eyes and sighed. "And what of Koushiro and Tani? What happened to them?"

"We don't know. You're the first person we have seen since those weird waves. What is going on here? I thought we were just supposed to track down the digimon but I haven't seen any."

"I don't know. I was caught by a woman called Alzela. I have no idea what she's doing. She didn't gloat like normal villains do."

"The nerve of her." Miyako's voice came out raspy but Ken thought it was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard.

"Miya, you're awake!" He smiled in relief at his girlfriend who wore a perplexed expression on her face.

"Huh?" She blinked at him then lurched upright and practically threw herself at him. "Ken! You're here! I'm so glad to see you! What happened? Where have you been?"

"Glad to see you're okay too," he choked out as she squeezed him tightly.

"Um, Miyako? You might want to let him breathe." Yamato laughed as Ken began to turn purple.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Ken." She flushed as she pulled away. "I just missed you and was afraid I'd never see you again. So, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but we better get out of here fast. I was going to try to make a break for it before Yamato steamrolled me into the floor."

"Uh, sorry about that, man." Yamato rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "So, I'm guessing that there is no place escape through in this room."

Ken shook his head. "Windows are sealed tight and seem unbreakable, and there are no secret passages either. The only way out has got to be through that door."

"Great. I love going against the odds." The musician blew up bangs out of his eyes and shook his head. "Miyako, are you up for this?"

Carefully the lone female in the trio got to her feet and studied her boots for a moment before answering. "I think I'm as stable as I can get at this point and I don't feel like sticking around any longer than I have to."

"Okay, Yamato, make sure Miyako gets out of here-"

"But-" she began to protest but he cut her off.

"I'm the trump card. If I have to play it so be it, but I don't want you two used as pawns to force me to do whatever the hell Alzela wants. I'll only use it if it's a last resort."

"Ken!" Miyako grabbed him by his collar and shook him. "Are you insane? Do you really think I'm going to run away if you have to sacrifice yourself?"

"Miyako. Don't argue with me. I don't want to see you hurt-"

"And do you think that I want to see you hurt or dead? Damnit, Ichijouchi!" She tightened her grip on his shirt and narrowed her brown eyes coolly at him. "I don't care what you think you have to do. You're not doing it."

"Miyako!" Ken growled softly under his breath as he stared back defiantly. "Listen to me. I'm not going to stand by and let them kill you. There has got to be some reason why they want me which is why I'll do a trade if that's what it takes. I was treated like a guest for some odd reason. They will try to use you against me if they have to and I can't let it come to that."

"Miyako," Yamato began gently. "He has a point. I'm pretty sure it'd kill him if something happened to you just like it'd kill me if something happened to Sora."

"Right." She nodded slowly and stepped back as she released her boyfriend's shirt. She stared at the floor for a moment with a glassy look in her eyes before she finally lifted her head again. "You do promise to survive, right? You'll return to us alive, right?"

Ken smiled gently and brushed a hand against her cheek. "I promise. I'm not going to die and neither will you."

"You better not or I'll find a way to give you hell, Ichijouchi. That's a promise."

"Not a promise I look forward to." He chuckled and kissed her softly then pulled away and looked at Yamato who was studying one of the curtains. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay, here is the plan."

* * *

Yamato slipped out of the room and peered down the hall. He glanced at Miyako who had found cover in the shadows of a banner. He nodded at her, prompting her to head further down the hall. He watched as she ducked behind a suit of armor then quickly took her previous hiding place.

Just when they seemed in the clear, a soldier grabbed Miyako by the arm just as she had scurried into the next hallway.

"Hey! Let me go!" She struggled against him but he only tightened his grip, threatening to snap her arm in two. She screamed in pain, clutching desperately at his hand in hopes of at the very least, loosening his grip.

Yamato charged towards the soldier with his fists flying. "You're going to break her arm, you asshole! Let her go!"

His rescue attempt however came to a dead halt as he was tackled from behind by two soldiers.

"RELEASE THEM AT ONCE!"

Suddenly a black blur landed in front of them brandishing a pair of dark sais. Before the soldiers could react, the captive Chosen found themselves freed once again.

Miyako gaped as a dozen more soldiers charged towards their rescuer then gasped as she realized it was Ken. His eyes were an inky onyx which also seemed to surround his body and weapons. "He- Wha- How?!"

"I was thinking the same thing when you went all _Magical Girl_ on me." Yamato stepped towards Miyako as she cradled her arm close to her body.

"Hey! I didn't go magical girl. I went kickass girl. There was no glitter and stars." She sucked in a break then blinked as Ken slashed at two guards, sidestepped and dodged another's blow then flipped over a fourth one as another tried to skewer him. "Wow, he moves like a ninja or something!"

"What are you guys doing?!" Ken shouted as he slashed at and impaled another before kicking him towards the first one. "Get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

"But-"

"You're hurt. GO!"

Miyako didn't have a chance to argue as Yamato grabbed her and raced past Ken as he took out another pair of men before they could lay a finger on his friend or girlfriend.

_Stay safe._ Was his last thought before everything went black.

* * *

"Ow, my head hurts…." Mimi rolled over then opened her eyes and blinked at the dingy white sheets. She gasped loudly and immediately scrambled upright. She didn't remember falling asleep nor would she have even willingly laid down on a bed that looked as unsanitary was that one did. "When was the last time someone washed these? Eww. I'm so going to need a bath now!"

She became silent for a moment feeling disquieted over her situation. Where exactly was she and where was everything else? The last thing she could remember was trying to save some digimon and getting caught then Taichi… "Oh no, Taichi!"

Mimi quickly rose to her feet and glanced around the tiny unkempt room only to realize that she was alone. She pressed her fingerless gloved hands to her face and sank back down on the bed. "Please let him and everyone else be alright. Please don't let anyone be dead. I won't be able to bear it."

"Good. You're awake."

Her head snapped up in shock at the intruder. She swore silently at herself for being so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the anyone enter the room. "Who are you? Where is Taichi, the guy that was dragged here with me? What did you do with him?"

The tall darkly clothed man chuckled he smoothed a hand decorated with copper rings over the sleeve of his deep indigo duster. "I believe that is of no matter to you. Prisoners do not have the luxury of knowledge. Especially those that I intend to have working for me."

"Working for you? And what gave you the bright idea that I'd agree to that?"

"I expected you to have a little more intelligence than to ask such a question. You are female and therefore would be prime for a mistress willing or not."

Mimi's stomach turned at the smug words. She stepped backwards unconsciously folded her arms, covering her bare midriff. She knew she had no other option and wished that it was untrue. That she could snap her fingers and discover that it was all a dream that everyone was safe and sound in Japan. "All right. Since you put it that way… what do you want me to do?"

He chuckled and lifted her head with one finger under her chin. "Patience, my pet. You will soon find out. But until then, shall we find you a nicer room, perhaps?"

Mimi drew back as two guards appeared in the room. Her eyes widened in fear as they headed in her direction.

* * *

Copper walls were the first thing that Taichi noticed when he awoke. He rubbed his face and blinked at them several times. He had a bad feeling that he wasn't in the most pleasant place at the moment. _Maybe if I make no sudden moves and close my eyes, they'll think I'm still sleeping and I'll be left alone._

"I know you're awake. It's safe to open your eyes," a saccharine-sweet voice murmured from above.

Taichi inwardly groaned and sat up as he rubbed the back of his head. He shifted uncomfortably at the sight of a woman with waves of golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Something about her was familiar yet not. "Um, who are you and where am I?"

"I am Xlar, and you are in my keeping," she laughed as she wound a lock of hair around her finger. "Don't worry. You are safe here with me."

_There is definitely something not right with you, lady and I don't think I want to find out. _He stood up and beamed at her. "Great! So uh, I'm guessing you wouldn't mind if I take a raincheck on the hospitality and say thank you then head on my way-"

"Not so fast. Sit down, Yagami or you'll have to taste my wrath." Xlar hissed as she pointed a long finger in his direction.

Taichi's blood ran cold as he tripped and fell backwards. Suddenly the pretty lady got really ugly really fast. He hated it when he was right.

* * *

"Ow… what the hell?"

"Shina! You're awake!" Ami pounced down at her sister's side, tears dripped from her chin onto Shina's nose who turned away upon contact.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"Sorry." Ami backed away and glowered at the gray toned walls of their cell. It was a windowless room with a black metal framed bunk bed and what looked like a steel door. It was very lifeless and intimidating.

Shina frowned as she sat up and realized that the others were not with them. "Where are Akina and the guys?"

Ami's chin quivered as she started to cry again.

"Whoa, whoa… no more waterworks. Pull yourself together, Ami and tell me what happened."

"I don't know too much. You were knocked out as well as Wallace and Iori. We were separated from them and Akina and dumped in here. I'm sorry. I guess I was pretty useless but I was scared."

Shina smiled gently at her. "At least you're okay. Aside from the pounding in my skull, I'll probably be okay too, so don't worry about me."

"But what about Akina? Why isn't she locked in here too?"

"I don't know, Ami. I don't know."

* * *

Wallace swore as he lifted his head only to discover that he had been imprisoned in some sort of cell. He rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "Damn it."

"My sentiments exactly," Iori was sitting against the wall with his legs folded in a mediation stance. "We've been separated which is usually never a positive thing."

"Were you conked on the head too?"

"Yeah."

Wallace walked over to Iori and plopped down by his side with his knees slightly drawn to his chest in a relaxed position. He dropped his hands on his knees and leaned back. "So… how are we gonna get out of this mess?"

"I have no idea."

"Think the others are okay?"

Iori frowned. "I can't answer that. This place is… strange. It's not as I imagined it. There's something odd going on outside of the "Ice Princess" curse that somehow was placed on Akina. I think I want to go back to that cave but in order to do so we have to get out of here first."

"The cave? Wallace scowled at the young Kendo master and scratched his head. "What's so special about the cave? I mean outside of the fact that we could have been killed by it."

"Akina wasn't cursed until we came upon that cave. I think that's our best option to find some answers."

"Answers? Aren't we supposed to be looking for the digimon? I mean yeah, we need to figure out how to uncurse Akina because it wouldn't exactly be great if she turns into an ice statue that isn't even cold but still…. I haven't seen one digimon since I got here."

"We may find more answers concerning that as well. But first we have to find a way out of here."

Wallace folded his arms behind his head and stretched out his legs. "Easier said than done, dude. Guess we have nothing better to do right now than start plotting."

The two Chosen fell silent as their minds began to race around their limited options and how to better correct their bad situation.

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was a rather big pain in the butt. Nothing wanted to cooperate. Every time I got something moving, I had to hit the brakes because something else got stuck. I'm hoping the rest of this series is not going to be like walking on flypaper.

I know, that certain sections of this chapter are a lot shorter than others and I kind of keep you in the dark concerning certain characters. Ken's scene ran way longer than I expected. But we'll probably see the others in the next chapter.

If you haven't already checked it out, I have a website for my original work (it's actually a collaboration but I'm the one playing webmistress). The link is found on my profile. Come the end of November/beginning of December it's going to have a complete overhaul. We are really excited about it. I'll at least have an announcement concerning that in my profile when the time comes. We've been shooting to update every other week, usually on Sunday. Next update will be next weekend.

Thank you for reading and until then.


	9. Seeking Harmony

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest  
Chapter 9  
Seeking Harmony  
By  
Sailor Janus

Everything was finally going well. Catherine sighed dreamily as she strolled along side Takeru, her hand clasped in his. The town they were in seemed charming and peaceful. Everyone treated them with kindness and respect answering their questions helpfully as they wandered around in search of an inn. She wished that she and Takeru could stay in the little town together forever. She could have a little shop for baking or perhaps as a seamstress. Her mother after all made certain that she possessed the various skills of a lady.

"Catherine? Is something wrong?" Takeru glanced at her with concern sparkling in his blue eyes.

"No, nothing is the matter. Why would you ask such a silly question?" She laughed, unaware of the tinge of discomfort that tainted her poor attempt to appear light and carefree.

"Your hand is trembling."

She blinked and snatched her hand away, biting back an oath. "It's nothing. An unpleasant thought crossed my mind. I am fine now."

"You don't seem fine. Will you tell me what is bothering you?"

Catherine lowered her eyes and turned away to avoid his gaze. She cursed herself for allowing the thought of her mother's strict rule to affect her mood. No matter how hard she tried to hold onto Takeru's promising words, she had a feeling that once they had succeeded in finding the digimon and returned back to their own world, that she may never see him again. The mere idea of it was enough to shatter her heart into a million pieces.

"Catherine? _S'il vous plaît._" He gently took a hold of her chin and made her face him.

_He asked me please in my own language. What am I going to do?_ She closed her eyes as two tears slid down her cheeks.

Takeru stared at her horrified as she silently wept. He sucked in a breath and dropped his hands to her shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly. "It'll be okay. Don't cry. Please don't cry and tell me what is wrong. Is it something I did? Did Daisuke say something? Or Hikari? Or even Jyou for that matter? Did someone else say or do something to you? I did, didn't I? I guess that's what happens when you try to go with your own personality rather than your brother's huh. You make an ass out of yourself." He cringed as the tears fell faster, though her sobs remained soundless. He pulled her to his chest as panic raced over his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry anymore! I don't know what to do to help you!"

"It's not you," she whispered, her voice muffled by Takeru's shirt.

"What?"

Catherine lifted her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's not you." She pushed away and gave him a tiny smile then bowed her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

She sighed and fluffed out her silver and light green layered skirt. "I just don't know what's going to happen after all this is over. But that's not a concern right now. We need to find the digimon."

"Are you sure?"

_"Oui. _Yes." She hesitated for a moment then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for caring though. It means a lot to me."

He nodded with confusion still swimming in his eyes. "If you say so."

Catherine giggled then grabbed his hand. "Let's go find the inn."

* * *

Jyou leafed through a book a merchant had kindly given him in thanks for saving his son, even though Jyou had no part in it. The elderly man was grateful enough to be able to assist in any form he could.

_This is quite fascinating. The country had been split into four parts to be ruled by the children of the King and Queen of the land, which was once united. However after the deaths of the parents, the children vanished soon after. The next in line for the land declared to have four separate kingdoms formed. These would be controlled by the advisors until the Passage of Rites has been accomplished._

_Hmm, four kingdoms. Weren't we split up into four groups? _

He frowned when suddenly his D Quad began beeping loudly. He pulled it out and nearly dropped it as an unfamiliar voice began talking frantically.

"Hello? It is imperative for you to get your friends out of the town before you are discovered! You must hurry before it is too late. Do not allow them to take her!"

Jyou stared at the digivice as it went dead. There was something about the urgency in the female's voice that made him decide that second guessing the order was out of the question. He didn't know who had issued the warning, but he had to find the others as fast as possible.

* * *

Tani squinted at the bright sunbeams reflecting off the ocean. The sun would set soon and she and Koushiro had still not found the others. Her stomach rolled uneasily with the thought that they might never see them again. She glanced at the redhead and sighed. "Any luck?"

"Still not getting anything." Koushiro frowned at the D-Quad as he turned it over in his hands. "I'm usually good at figuring electronics out, but this thing… I just can't seem to crack it."

She sighed again. Not knowing what happened to everyone or if her sisters and Taichi were safe gnawed at her backbone. She felt helpless and weak. "Let's just find shelter. Maybe if we find a town, someone will have some information about the others."

"One can hope."

"Sure seems like that's all we've got right now."

Koushiro nodded glumly. It was troubling that the longer they were apart from the others, the more even his worry began to show.

_Taichi, what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to save the others or even if it's already too late. Yamato, Ken, Miyako, it'll be my fault if something happens to them because I'm not a strong enough leader. _Tani gritted her teeth struggling against unwanted tears. _Damn it. I'm so weak._

"Hey, Tani. I think I hear people in the distance."

"Huh?" She stopped, blinking in confusion at the young man.

"I said I think there might be people further ahead." Koushiro frowned, shaking his head. "Did you space out again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She lowered her head regretfully. "I guess I'm not exactly leader material after all."

"What are you talking about? Look, from what I have seen, being a leader isn't exactly the easiest thing or something that you are born into. In order to be a good leader you have to keep your head in difficult situations but also keep the team together. You have to be the glue and so far, even though we got split up, you have done all you can do."

Tani pursed her lips as the breeze toyed with the ends of her ponytails. "I suppose so."

Koushiro cocked his head, studying her. "You really do have a problem with self esteem."

"What? I do-"

"Calm down. That was not an insult, just a remark. If it helps, Taichi has a similar problem especially when it comes to Hikari. He still questions if he's a worthy enough brother for her."

She stared at Koushiro in silence before slowly nodding. "I suppose we all have weaknesses involving our own self image." She smiled in gratitude. "Thank you. I guess I was too lost in myself to realize it."

"Not a problem-" His eyes widened as a horrified scream filled the air. He and Tani exchanged glances then bolted down the beach in search of the source of the panic.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're brothers!"

The two Chosen came to a halt outside of what looked like a small beach house. Two young men were in the middle of a brawl a short distance away as two girls stood on the sidelines with frightened looks on their faces.

"Please… stop." The auburn haired girl collapsed to the sand, her tear-streaked face pale.

"Zana!" The brunette girl dropped to her friend's side, struggling to support her as the two men fought unaware of the auburn haired girl's state. Blood stained the sand as the blonde man struck the dark haired one's jaw. The other man howled in pain, drawing a knife from his belt.

"No," Tani breathed as she gazed in pity at the two girls and the fighting young men. They couldn't have been much younger than she and Koushiro. "He's going to kill him. I have to do something."

"Tani?" Koushiro gaped as she raced towards the brothers. "What are you doing? You might get killed!"

"Help the girls. Someone's got to knock some sense into those numbskulls." She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know the two men or the two girls, but whatever the reason was for the fight, was more than likely not worth dying for. She had to put things to rights.

Koushiro froze as an indigo glow radiated from Tani. A long sword materialized in her grasp as she leapt into the fray. With one smooth move, she blocked the deadly strike of the knife, protecting the other man.

"Are you two going to calm down and think things through or do you wish to see how well you measure against me? One of the girls by the way has fallen ill." She gestured towards the house where Koushiro was kneeling next to the auburn haired girl.

The blonde man gasped, backing away from his opponent and Tani. The fight completely forgotten, he bolted towards the girl's side . "Zana! Are you alright?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled as he wrapped his arms around her. "You fool, Azi."

The dark haired man lowered his head apologetically. "I should have never said anything. I didn't realize he'd overact that badly."

Tani lowered her sword and wavered, suddenly dizzy. "Nothing is worth trying to kill each other for."

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you- Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just-" she began as the glow and sword disappeared before she fell over.

Koushiro jumped to her feet as the raven haired man caught her. "Tani!"

* * *

Rosa shielded her eyes with her hand as she trailed a few steps behind Sora and Michael. The setting sun glinted through patches in the trees. If she didn't know any better, they could be wandering through a normal forest or some wooded park. Of course she wouldn't be dressed as she was in shades of gold. She wasn't accustomed to wearing such a short skirt either. It made her very self conscious.

"So I had a slingshot and saved us all yet I don't remember a thing? That sucks. I wish I could remember such a cool thing like that." She picked up a leaf and twirled it with her fingertips.

"We think that it might have something to do with the new crests and the way that digimon evolve," Sora explained.

Rosa froze mid step. "Wait. Does that mean I'm going to turn into a digimon? Can I be a cute one? No offence to Gotsumon, but I don't want to look like that. I'd rather look like something cuddly."

Michael scowled. "I don't think you're turning into a digimon. Is that even possible?"

"Um, I don't think so. At least I hope not. That would be just strange." Sora shook out her red locks then ran a hand down her face. "Let's talk about something else. This subject is weirding me out."

"Agreed."

The three fell silent as they continued to wander through the forest. Sora chewed on her lip and sighed. "What are we going to do about Taichi and Mimi?"

Michael's face hardened. Roughly he shoved he buried his hands in his pockets. "Something."

"But we don't even know where they are."

"Do you think I don't know that? Damn it." He kicked a tree trunk in heated anger repeatedly until he couldn't feel the pain.

Sora took his arm gently. "Michael."

"Just leave me alone. I'll be fine."

"Maybe we'll hear something in town. Someone should know something then we can form a plan, bust in, and save them like a cheesy movie. Michael will of course get the girl." Rosa grinned hopeful that Michael would calm down. "I'm sure the others are probably having just as much if not more trouble than we are."

"It'd help if the Damn D-Quads would actually do what they are supposed to," the American muttered darkly.

"What do you expect for something we got for free with no user manual?"

Michael stared at her for a moment then chuckled. "Damn straight."

Sora smiled. "Well, since we agree that the new digivice at the moment is useless, let's see if we can find a town and some food."

* * *

After what seemed like miles, the trio finally reached a small town, which to their amazement was housed in several large oak like trees. Brightly colored autumn leaves rained down upon them as they took in the sights. Rosa squealed happily and spun around as Sora drew in a breath of awe. Michael simply tilted his head and shrugged, silently deciding that the place wasn't half bad.

_Mimi would love this._ He violently shoved the thought from his head. He couldn't continue wallowing in regret over being unable to protect her. All he could do for her at that moment was find a way rescue her and Taichi.

"Oh! Apples!" Rosa cheered racing towards a shop that displaced a cut out of the bright red fruit. "I am so hungry. Let's get some."

"I hope we have enough money," Sora dug into her pouch of what she guessed was money as she trailed after the Mexican girl.

A dark haired teenaged boy stepped down from the shop and smiled at Rosa. "Pretty girl, are you interested in the honeyed apples? I could get one for you."

Rosa paused, her ponytail swished to the side as she looked at him thoughtfully. "What?"

"That is if you'll marry me."

Brown eyes widen in shock as her jaw dropped in bewilderment. "What! But-but-but-"

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and it would be my honor if you would be my bride," He eloquently said with a bow.

Sora immediately grabbed Michael's arm as she noticed another young man giving her the once over. She laughed weakly. "Sorry, I'm already spoken for."

"Sora!" Rosa blushed deeply realizing that the red head just snagged her only excuse that she could prove at the moment. She turned back to her suitor and smiled apologetically. "Um, I'm sorry, but you see I already have a boyfriend, I mean a fiancé. He's just not here right now."

The young man frowned. "I am sorry to hear that. Is he sick or in service? I don't see a promise band either."

"Um, he's going to buy one." Rosa inwardly groaned. She hated lying but she didn't want to marry a guy that she had just met, especially since there was a particular Kendo Master that she had her eye on.

"That is odd. A promised woman should have a band or her suitor with her, especially around town. There are grave consequences for not telling the truth."

"Sorry, but we're not from around here. Anyway, I must go-" Just as Rosa turned to flee, the young man grabbed her hand and slid a ring upon her pinky finger. She gasped in warning as she stared down at the carved copper band. "But-"

"Then I shall set a challenge for your hand. If after seven days he does not accept then his promise shall be nullified. Until then, fair maiden." The young man took her hand and kissed it before departing leaving a stupefied Rosa in his wake.

* * *

_It's useless._ Akina bit her lip hard as she struggled to move her iced over fingers, but they wouldn't budge an inch. At that point, even moving her wrist was an impossible feat. It was only a matter of time before it reached her elbow, then her shoulder. She wondered what would happen once it spread to her chest. Would her internal organs stop functioning? Would she die? It was a scary thought; one which she did not wish to share with the others. Especially her sisters. It was a likely answer however to the whereabouts of the Ice Princess and why she was never seen from again.

_Everyone, I'm sorry. I don't think anyone can save me now. My fate has already been set in motion. _She lowered her gaze to her lap. The room she was in seemed quite elegant in rich shades of green and black. It wouldn't be such a bad place to die. She only wished she knew where the others were.

"Is the lady alright?" A brisk yet feminine voice inquired from her side.

"Yes, thank you," Akina replied politely to the maid.

"You seem troubled. Do not worry. My lord, Gavorn shall meet with you shortly." She patted a cool cloth to Akina's face then pursed her lips at the sight of the young woman's iced over hand. "So it is true. You suffer from the same fate as the princess."

"You knew of the princess? Can you tell me anything of her?"

The woman hesitated then took a seat next to Akina. "She was very well liked and well behaved. Quiet, and reserved, but authoritative as well. Her curse came as quite a shock. We knew something was wrong when she began to don gloves which increased in length as the days passed. She did not want to trouble others with her predicament however. She remained strong."

"Do you know what came of her?"

"No one does. She simply disappeared and hasn't been seen since." The maid patted Akina's arm gently. "Do not worry. My lord has been working tirelessly on a cure. It should not be long now before it has been perfected."

Akina watched the woman depart then turned her gaze to her iced hand. "I don't think I have too much longer left to worry either way."

* * *

Author's Notes: As you can probably tell, it's been awhile since the last update. I didn't forget about this story, but a lot of stuff has been going on, some good, and some not so good, so I had to juggle things around. I do intend to finish this series, however, I just need to keep up with my juggling act so to speak and not get sick again.

So far, things are really in motion now. Be ready for something big to happen in the next chapter to one of the four groups. Things are about to go downhill from here.

I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Until next time.

SJ


	10. Friendship's Value

Diminished Light: Chosens' Quest

Chapter 10

Friendship's Value

By

Sailor Janus

For the first time since they had arrived in the small rural town, Daisuke felt at peace. He and Hikari had made up, they had potential allies, and for once it didn't seem like a big bad was going to sneak up on them and yank the rug from under their feet.

He squeezed Hikari's hand and winked at her.

"What's that all about, Dai?" She giggled at his gesture.

"What?"

"You're acting goofy."

He shrugged, grinning up at the darkening sky. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. I mean everyone is so friendly. They even gave us some free food and water for helping Ryverton and his men."

"Well, they were really grateful." Hikari gazed down at a trio of children playing happily before their mother called them inside. "Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if we were normal; not Chosen."

"We're not that different from other people. What?" He frowned at her as she paused with a soft almost forlorn sounding sigh. His eyes widened as realization slapped him in the face. "Oh Hikari, I didn't mean… but I'm not saying… Damn it."

"Daisuke… It's okay." She clasped his hand between both of hers in reassurance. "I'm fine with it."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm trying to push you away again. I was such an ass before you left with your family for Osaka." He froze as though a sudden thought occurred to him. He whipped out the D-Quad and pressed madly at the buttons.

Hikari stared at her boyfriend in confusion not understanding what had gotten him so excited. "What is it?"

"Holy shit! If the date on this thing is right, you haven't moved yet."

She smiled sadly. "But that doesn't mean when we return that we won't be packing things up."

"Oh yeah." Daisuke tucked the digivice away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess we'll have to make the most of it then. Hopefully history won't repeat itself. Either way, I'm going to make a better effort to keep in touch anyway I can. Even if I have to tackle Taichi and force him to tell me where you and your parents moved to."

Hikari laughed bitterly as tears leaked from her eyes. She rubbed at them, embarrassed. "I don't want to cry. There is no need to. After all, there is no telling how long it may take to find the digimon."

Daisuke opened his mouth to reply when Hikari's face paled as she screamed in alarm. He spun around defensively only to find himself thrown backwards to the ground. Several people yelled around him and the clanking of metal rang in his ears.

"Let go of me!" Hikari struggled as two men held her by the arms. "What is the meaning of this? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"By decree of His Majesty, any unsullied woman of Light is to be brought before him as a potential queen." One of the guards announced gruffly. "You, my lady, qualify."

"What! That's ridiculous!" Daisuke spat, and wiped the blood from his lip. "Where is your proof, you assholes? Hell, even if you had it, do you really think I'll let you get away with this?"

Another guard sent his fist into the googleheaded leader as two others pinned his arms back. Hikari struggled against the two men as Daisuke tried to ignore the pain caused by his own. The two Chosen froze as a familiar looking charm was thrust in their faces.

"It can't be," Daisuke gasped as a million questions ran through his head.

Hikari stared at it in disbelief as she grew pale. She lowered her head in defeat. "Fine. You have your proof, just please don't harm Daisuke anymore. Leave him be. Please."

Daisuke shook his head against Hikari's wishes. He saw her mouth the words 'I love you.' Then everything went black.

* * *

Takeru had never run so fast before in his life. He and Catherine were just about to set up the final arrangements with the inn when Jyou came charging at him rambling about some warning he had received on the D-Quad. They all hoped it was nothing, but the fact that they had not seen Hikari or Daisuke recently had all three of them very worried.

"I hope we find them soon. I don't think I can run much longer," Catherine panted, her hand clasped tightly in his.

"Just a bit longer. They have to be around here somewhere." Unless….

Jyou shoved his glasses further up the bridge of his nose then came to a halt. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"What? No!" Takeru swore as he heard Hikari scream. "Shit, we're too late!"

They sprinted down an alley, past a shopping plaza, around a group of people and finally they caught sight of a crumpled figure on the ground a short few feet away.

"Daisuke!" Jyou raced toward the fallen teen as his companions trailed behind. "Wake up!"

"He's not…" Catherine bit her lip as Jyou shook Daisuke's shoulder gently.

"No, he's alive. Just got the crap beat out of him." He winced at the bruising around the leader's jaw.

Takeru's stomach turned uneasy. "Where's Hikari?"

"Gone," Daisuke whizzed out. He coughed several times and rolled to his side, drawing several sharp breaths. Pain was etched on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What do you mean gone? What happened?" Takeru knelt down and touched his friend's shoulder.

"Bastards took her!"

"What!"

Daisuke pushed himself up. "I'm going to kill them and their so called King or whatever the hell _His Majesty_ is. The asshole ordered any woman of unsullied light to be brought to him as a potential bride. Over my dead body."

Catherine gasped, gripping Takeru's arm. "How awful!"

Her boyfriend however narrowed his eyes at the soccer player. "What are you leaving out?"

Daisuke grinned darkly. "They had the Crest of Light. Hikari's original crest, which means they have been solely targeting her all along."

* * *

Yamato squinted in the darkness of the underground tunnel. He glanced back at the lavender haired woman, her arm still held tightly in his grasp as she trailed behind him. He knew she was worried about Ken. Hell, he was worried about the guy. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do. He promised to protect Miyako and the only way he knew to efficiently do so was to get her to safety.

"I wonder if this place has an exit." He sighed when he did not receive a response. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Miyako's eyes remained focused on her boots. "I don't know."

"Miyako." He stopped and looked into her dull eyes. He understood her pain; felt the same exact thing for his fiancée. He didn't know if she was someplace safe or even still breathing. All he had to focus on was hope and that his friends would protect her to the best of their ability. "I know what you are feeling but you have to keep going."

"I don't know if I can. I am so tired. Tired of running. Tired of fearing what's around the other corner. I know I have strength- am the damn representation of it, but sometimes… it hurts to use it." Her words were bitter, her face even more grim in the little light they had. "I want to find the digimon, I really do, but I don't think I want to sacrifice Ken in order to do so."

She had a point Yamato realized. He would probably say the same thing if he were in her shoes and Sora had given herself up to save his neck. A part of him, however argued with that feeling, stating that the digimon were just as important. When it came down to it, he couldn't sacrifice either. "It's not going to come to that. We're going to find a way to get his ass back if it's the last thing we do. Ken, the other Chosen, and the digimon; no one will be left behind."

"I hope you're right. I already lost Hawkmon. I don't want to lose Ken too."

"You haven't lost Hawkmon. We'll get them back." Yamato gritted his teeth growing angrier with himself. Had they really abandoned the digimon? Was this all their fault for being so selfish? He would make amends with Gabumon if it was the last thing he did.

"Uh oh. Got to hide."

The two Chosen Children came to a halt. "Did you hear something?" Miyako frowned at Yamato. "Was that a digimon? Hello? It's okay. We weren't hurt you. We're Chosen Children."

"Chosen Children!" The little voice echoed excitedly.

"I think it really is a digimon!" Miyako knelt peering into the murky water on the far side of the tunnel. "Come out. You're safe. At least at the moment."

A little pink mouse-like head popped out of the darkness. "Yamato! Miyako!" The Chuumon cheered surfacing from the murky water. It leaped up on the ledge then bounced into the blonde's unexpected arms. "It's scary here. I want to go home."

"Poor thing." Miyako ground her hands into fists. This place is really pissing me off."

"It's okay, Chuumon. You're safe now. What has been happening here?"

"Humans keep hunting us down. We've been good digimon. We wouldn't hurt them. Why do they want to hurt us?"

Yamato narrowed his eyes at the innocent question as Chuumon jumped from his arms to Miyako's. "I don't know. There's something strange about this place."

"Want to go home!"

"We know, Chuumon. We all want to save everyone then go home too," Miyako said in agreement.

Yamato nodded as they began walking further down the tunnel. Just then the ground gave way beneath them and they found themselves falling. Miyako grabbed for him with one hand, her other arm wrapped tightly around Chuumon as a bright light surrounded Yamato. A glowing spear appeared in his hand. Without thinking he stabbed the point into the side of the wall then grabbed Miyako's waist with the other arm before they could plummet to their deaths.

She released a breath, hugging Chuumon tightly to her. "Damn, that was close."

Chuumon wiggled out of her grasp and jumped onto the spear. "Yamato saved the day!"

With one arm, Yamato pulled Miyako up high enough to reach the spear. She grunted, angling herself up and on the spear. "No kidding." She drew another breath as Chuumon hopped onto her shoulder and climbed out of the hole.

As she turned to help Yamato up, he had dislodging the spear from the wall as he flipped himself up. The spear dissipated from his hands. "I feel weird."

"And you have a tannish glow around you. Did I do something like that?"

"I can't remember but I'm suddenly really tired." He mumbled before passing out.

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open. Mimi groaned as brushed her hands over her face. Her head was pounding and a sick sensation stirred in her stomach. "Where am I? What happened?"

She sat up on the plush bed then froze. A red haze surrounded her in deep bloody shades of crimson. She glanced down at herself, gapping the scarlet corseted gown which seemed to really push her breasts to new heights. The skirt was in choppy layers of crimson, black and gold. Thick bands of gold encircled her upper arms in snake-like coils.

Mimi tucked her slipped clad feet under as her foggy mind struggled to take in everything. A bad feeling was creeping up her spine.

She pushed back the gauzy curtains encircling the bed then nearly fell over as her eyes drifted to the mirror directly in front of her. She barely recognized herself with all the layers of what had to be makeup piled on her face. Her eyes looked wider, lips redder. Her brunette locks fell around her shoulders in thick waves that looked sexily tousled.

"Oh crap." Mimi muttered touching the golden choker wrapped around her neck above her crest. She may not have been in a jail cell, but she didn't like the situation she was in any better. "There is no way I'm going to be some sicko's plaything. I've got to get out of here!"

She bolted from the bed and raced to a window. It had thick bars sealing her inside. She blew out a sigh and turned to the single door in the room. She would have to find something to use for a weapon first.

Turning back to the room Mimi looked at the large vanity, the four poster bed, a small table and chair as well as a changing screen. Another thought came to mind. Where were her clothes? She much preferred them over the Mistress Mimi outfit. Just the thought of the title made her skin crawl.

She grimaced at the corset then snatched a sheer robe from the chair pulling it on. She tied it closed as she wandered around the room. What could she use for a weapon? Just as she was about to give up hope, her brown eyes fell upon a tall heavy looking candle stand. "I think that might be my ticket out of here."

With the ornate stand in hand she crept to the door and tried the handle. Locked. Tucking the stand behind her, hidden from anyone who happened to open the door's sight, she knocked. "Hello? Is there anyone there? I'm kind of hungry. Can I please have some food or water? Hello?"

"Quit your whining," growled a deep voice from the other side.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that. Hello? I am really really hungry. Can I please have some food and something to drink? Hello? Pretty please?" Hello? I would like some food…" Mimi continued asking, making her voice louder and shriller each time she asked.

"All right already!" The door swung open swiftly, nearly smacking her in the face. She gave him her most sincere smile before clocking him in head with the candle stand. The guard only staggered so she hit him in the chest, followed by the groin and ended with the head again. That was enough to take him out and allow her to make a grand escape. "Sorry," she murmured before taking off down the hall.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she crept down another vacant corridor. She had no idea where she was going. If only there was a map like what they had in the malls in America she wouldn't be in such a bind.

Rounding another corner, she held her breath then nearly screamed as a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Shh, Mimi it's me," Taichi whispered in her ear, narrowly avoiding being elbowed in the face in defense. She relaxed in his grasp. He released her then backed away, allowing her to look at him.

"Taichi… what the hell are you wearing? You look like some sort of Arabian male model." She wrinkled her nose at the shimmering red silk vest that brushed against his knees which was barely tied closed with a black scarf and matched his silky pants. Both of which were outlined in gold. Wrapped around his upper arms were thick gold cuffs similar to her own.

"Look who's talking. You look like you ran away from a brothel," he snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

Mimi with her eyes narrowed yanked her robe that fell partly open, closed again. "I want my clothes back."

"Tell me something I didn't know. Where are the others and how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about them being taken, but I guess that's possible." She wrapped her arms around her stomach and groaned. "I don't feel so good. I want out of here!"

"You and me both." Taichi groaned, rubbing at his hair, making the spikes even more unruly. "This has really become a pain in the ass. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Finding our clothes would be a great start," Mimi grumbled, then sighed as her companion scowled at her. "Fine. We need to either find our friends if they are here or a way out. If we come across our clothes along the way; bonus."

* * *

"I want to go home." Ami whined with her knees drawn to her chest. She rocked herself, trying to ignore the fact that the room she and her older sister were held captive in was so small. She hated enclosed spaces.

"We have to get out of here first. Stop doing that! You're going to make me motion sick," Shina snapped.

"Sorry." She leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. "I hope Akina and Tani are okay. The others too. I don't know all of the other Chosen, but they seemed nice."

"Yeah," The Chosen of Darkness winced in guilt. She was still surprised that despite all the horrible things she had done, she was still accepted. It was the last thing she expected.

Grinding her teeth together she stood up and examined the room. Solid walls and door, no window, escape looked rather bleak. The only possible solution was to overpower a guard. However in order to do that, one would have to come into the room. So far, she hadn't seen anyone. Their only hope seemed to be either the guys or Akina saving their butts. With a sigh she dropped down next to her sister and stared at the door.

Wallace paced the room like some sort of anxious animal. He raked his mind with escape possibilities, but so far hadn't come up with anything good. Oh! How about _Star Wars_? You have seen it right? The movie? You know, Darth Vader, Luke, Han Solo, Leia, Chewie-"

Iori narrowed his eyes. "I live in Japan, not Pluto. Yes, I have seen it. However, I don't understand what you are suggesting."

"The scene when they try to rescue Princess Leia in the original. They attacked and stole some armor from the Storm Troopers. We could do that, while blending in which will make it easier to find the others. Plus, they probably haven't seen the movies so they wouldn't even expect it!"

"We have to have an encounter with a guard first in order to make it work. So far, no one has even checked on us."

Wallace grumbled. "Right. They haven't even given us any food yet. Don't they know that they're supposed to feed their captives and check on them? Were they trained by wolves or something?"

"They don't have to do anything. This is their world. They more than likely have their own rules."

"How am I supposed to be Han Solo and rescue the stubborn princess?"

"Han Solo? Are you trying to suggest that I'm Chewbacca?"

Wallace snorted. "Of course not. You're Luke."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, you kind of already have the Jedi thing going... maybe a cross between Obi-Wan and Luke with a bit of Yoda."

"I think that's going a bit too far," Iori raised an eyebrow at the American. "You're bored aren't you."

"Hell yeah. I can't even carve my initials in the wall!"

"Keep thinking. Something should fall in our favor. Hopefully soon."

"Use the Force, Luke."

"Stop it."

Wallace smirked. "Whatever you say, Iori Skywalker."

* * *

Author's Notes: After I got through the first group, everything got stuck so it's been hard get through this chapter. I actually had to skip pieces and come back to them because they wouldn't move.

Despite a bad case of writer's block due to a major change in my life I seem to be back on track again. Today my website is also being updated as well.

Biggest problem outside of life changes has been juggling. I'm working on completing my first novel which I hope to have completed before October as well as trying to write short stories to submit to various places for publishing credits.

I do still intend to finish this as well as my other fanfictions, but I still have other obligations unlike when I first started writing fanfictions. Please visit my website for more information regarding that (trinitygateways dot net).

I'll also be cleaning up and posting this fanfiction series as well as a few others on the site. Although, I'll still be doing updates here as well.

I hope you enjoyed the newest addition.

SJ


End file.
